Sweet Love Cafe
by EXOST Panda
Summary: Paris, kota indah yang penuh romansa. Bisakah aku menjalani hariku dengan bahagia? Kata 'maaf' seakan tak berarti lagi. Kenangan tinggalah kenangan. Haruskah hari terakhir yang kita lalui bersama menjadi seperti ini? Perpisahan yang begitu menyakitkan dan pahit bagaikan secangkir espresso panas di kala hujan menerpa Seoul... YeWook /GS/ NEW CHAPTER UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Ga bakat bikin summary. just read

Annyeonghaseo~ EunHye imnida ^^ Mian kalau agak aneh, Author masih tingkat pemula(?) #Deepbow. Eun penjelmaan dari silent readers yang berubah haluan jadi author baru :D Berhubung author masih baru di ffn, tolong kasih masukan buat author labil satu ini ne~

**S****weet Love Café**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Cast: YeWook, KyuMin, etc.**

_Mochachino terasa pahit, namun terkadang terasa manis, dengan Latte Arts yang terbentuk indah diatas foam putih yang lembut bagai kapas.._

_Apakah itu cukup untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan cinta?_

Tiap saat,

Mataku memandang sosokmu yang sangat dekat denganku namun terasa jauh.

Aku ingin menggapaimu..

Namun hatimu yang beku bagaikan es,

Keras dan dingin.

Aku ingin memberikan kehangatan pada hatimu oppa...

Sekalipun oppa menolakku, salahkah aku jika terus berharap?

Hari demi hari, kulakukan berbagai cara untuk meluluhkan hatimu.

Aku yakin, usahaku tidak akan pernah sia-sia.

Cinta tidak pernah salah dan aku tahu itu.

Cinta tidak diukur dari waktu

Walaupun pahitnya harus kurasakan,

Aku percaya, manisnya cinta akan kurasakan

Semanis rasa Strawberry Shortcake yang menemaniku dikala akau sedih.

TBC or END?

ini masih prolog, ne~

Abal ya? Abal ya? *Nangis di pojokan* #Abaikan

RnR juseyo~~ ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Cinta itu manis, tapi terkadang pahit, bagaikan rasa mochachino. Ketika dingin rasa manis itu akan terasa hambar walaupun foam lembut dengan taburan bubuk cinnamon ataupun Latte Art yang menghiasinya. Apakah cintaku harus berakhir seperti itu? YeWook /GS/

**S****weet Love Café**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Cast: YeWook, KyuMin, Other Cast.**

**Warning: GS, Typo(s)**

**R**yeowook POV.

" Yesung oppa~~! "

" Yesung oppa saranghae~! "

" Yesung oppa jadilah namjachingu-ku! "

Suara teriakan yeoja-yeoja itu menusuk telingaku. Seketika, aku menoleh dan melihat seorang namja berambut brunette melangkah memasuki gedung universitasku, Shappire Blue University. Namja itu tetap menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan dingin dan tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

' Ah~ Yesungie oppa tampan sekali ' Batinku sambil tersenyum tipis.

Aku melebarkan mataku saat melihatnya berjalan menuju taman belakang. Dengan terburu-buru ku ikuti Yesung oppa ke taman belakang sebelum terlebih dahulu mengambil tempat makan yang terdapat di meja-ku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Yesung oppa annyeong " Sapaku dengan senyum cerah.

Yesung oppa hanya melirikku sekilas lalu kembali membaca buku tebalnya. Aku hanya bisa memaklumi sifatnya yang dingin dan cuek seperti ini.

Aku mendudukkan diriku disebelahnya dan mengeluarkan tempat makan yang kubawa dari kelas tadi.

" Oppa, ini makanan untukmu. Kau pasti lapar kan setelah latihan pagi? " Kusodorkan tempat makan berwarna biru itu kehadapannya.

_Well_... Yesung oppa merupakan anggota inti dari tim basket Shappire Blue University. Menjelang pertandingan, latihan mereka menjadi lebih intensif dari sebelumnya. Karena itulah aku membuatkannya bekal.

" Aku tidak butuh itu "

Yesung oppa menepis tanganku lalu beranjak begitu saja dan meninggalkanku sendirian.

" Ah... Tapi... " Sayang sekali, ia tidak mendengarkanku. Namja dingin itu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapanku.

" Gagal lagi... " Gumamku.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada batang pohon dan mengadahkan wajahku. Aku menatap daun-daun maple berwarna kemerahan yang jatuh berguguran dari atasku.

Senyumku tersungging. Aku memejamkan mataku dan membuat suatu harapan tentangku danYesung oppa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal POV

Yeoja mungil itu memakan strawberry shortcake dihadapannya dengan lahap. Tidak dipedulikannya tatapan aneh dari para pengunjung di café itu.

" Ya! Wookie-ah, tak bisakah kau makan dengan perlahan " Tegur Sungmin.

" Hianhyae hunnie, ahu hiha hisha (Mianhae eonni, aku tidak bisa) " Jawab Ryeowook yang masih mengunyah cake-nya.

" Aish. Habiskan dulu makanan di mulutmu, baru berbicara. Kau ini jorok sekali "

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tidak sedang ingin berdebat dengan Sungmin.

" Kau gagal lagi, eoh? " Tanya yeoja aegyo itu.

" Menurutmu eonni? " Ryeowook menaikkan satu alisnya.

" Pasti gagal "

" Tuh, eonni tahu " Jawab Ryeowook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. " Dia menyebalkan "

Sungmin terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanak-kanak Ryeowook yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri. Yeoja aegyo itu tahu tentang riwayat penolakan dan ditolaknya Ryeowook dari a sampai z. Sejujurnya ia kasihan melihat Ryeowook yang terus-menerus ditolak oleh Yesung. Bahkan Sungmin pernah menasihati Ryeowook aar tidak terlalu berharap lagi pada Yesung. Tapi tetap saja Ryeowook keras kepala dan terus mendekati Yesung, dan berusaha meruntuhkan dinding penolakan kasat mata yang dibuat oleh Yesung agar tidak ada yang mendekati diri namja itu.

" Wookie-ah, sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini eum? Lihatlah dirimu, kau cantik dan manis. Begitu banyak namja yang menyukaimu. Mengapa kau tidak memilih satu diantara mereka daripada kau terus mengejar Yesung tanpa ada hasilnya? " Tanya Sungmin pelan.

" Karena aku mencintainya eonni. Aku tidak peduli walaupun ada beribu namja di dunia ini yang menantiku untuk menjadi yeojachingu mereka. Aku akan tetap mencintai dan ada disamping Yesung oppa " Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dengan wajah dan tatapan polosnya. Sungmin dapat melihat seberapa besar keseriusan Ryeowook dari mata berwarna caramelnya.

" Hhh... Baiklah, terserah kau saja Wookie. Eonni doakan yang terbaik ne "

" U-um "

Ryeowook tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Sungmin yang mendukungnya.

" Strawberry shortcake kedua-ku untuk hari ini! Masitta! "

Sungmin mendengus pelan saat strawberry shortcake kedua Ryeowook datang. Ia bangkit meninggalkan Ryeowook dan masuk ke dalam dapur café milknya.

' Yesung oppa... Aku akan tetap menantimu, hingga perasaan ini menjadi semanis strawberry shortcake, dan seindah Latte Art diatas mochacino-ku '

TBC

Ettheoke? Apa feel-nya kerasa?

Btw, Eunhye pengen kepo dikit. Apa readers disini ada yang punya account RP (Role Player) di twitter?

Eunhye bener-bener berterimakasih, biarpun yang review hanya 1-2 orang aja. Karena seengaknya Eunhye masih merasa ada yang merhatiin ff yang Eunhye bikin walaupun banyak kekurangannya

RnR ne :D


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Cinta itu manis, tapi terkadang pahit, bagaikan rasa mochachino. Ketika dingin rasa manis itu akan terasa hambar walaupun foam lembut dengan taburan bubuk cinnamon ataupun Latte Art yang menghiasinya. Apakah cintaku harus berakhir seperti itu? YeWook /GS/

**S****weet Love Café**

**Chapter 2**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Cast: YeWook, KyuMin, Other Cast.**

**Warning: GS, Typo(s)**

" Yesung oppa~ "

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh kearah sumber suara tenor yang memanggil namanya. Suara seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil yang beberapa bulan belakangan ini – sering – ia anngap telah mengganggu kesehariannya yang seharusnya tenang tanpa gangguan.

" Oppa, bolehkah nanti aku pulang bersamamu? "

Tanya yeoja tersebut, Ryeowook.

" Ani "

" Waeyo oppa? "

" Kau mengganggu " Yesung menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook dengan nada datar dan dingin.

" Oppa jebal~ Sekali ini saja, ne? " Ryeowook menatap Yesung penuh harap.

Yesung terdiam. Ia melirik Ryeowook sekilas lalu melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan Ryeowook. Ryeowook menghela nafas pelan.

' _Oppa... Tak bisakah kau membuka hatimu untukku walau hanya sedikit?_ ' Batinnya.

" Hah... Yasudahlah. setidaknya kali ini Yesung oppa menanggapi panggilanku, tidak seperti biasanya " Ryeowook menatap punggung Yesung yang perlahan mulai menjauh dari pandangannya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah kamera polaroid dari tasnya, lalu memotret Yesung. Ia tersenyum melihat hasil foto yang didapatnya.

Diambilnya spidol permanent, dan menuliskan kata-kata pada foto polaroid tersebut. Yeoja mungil itu berbalik lalu berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil meninggalkan koridor menuju gedung fakultasnya, gedung B, setelah menyimpan kamera, foto dan spidol permanent kedalam tasnya.

Ya, Shappire Blue terbagi atas 3 gedung besar dengan satu gedung tambahan yang tidak terlalu besar sebagai gedung pusat.. Dalam satu gedung, terdapat 4 penjurusan.

Gedung A, berletak di bagian timur Shappire Blue University. Merupakan gedung fakultas yang mengarah pada bidang kedokteran.

Gedung B, terletak di bagian utara Shappire Blue University. Merupakan gedung fakultas yang mengarah pada bidang seni.

Gedung C, terletak di bagian Barat Shappire Blue University. Merupakan gedung fakultas yang mengarah pada bidang IT / Komputer.

Sementara gedung terakhir, gedung pusat Shappire Blue University terdapat di bagian selatan. Gedung yang memiliki aula, kolam renang, dan lapangan indoor yang cukup mewah.

Ryeowook terkaget saat ada yang menutup matanya dari belakang. " Yaaaa,, nuguya? "

Ia berusaha melepaskan tangan seseorang yang menutup matanya. Ryeowook mendengus kesal saat mendengar tawa orang yang menutup matanya. " Lepaskan tanganmu pabo! "

" Uwaa.. Kau tega sekali mengatai gege-mu pabo "

" Mwo? Zhoumi-ge!? "

Tan Zhoumi, namja berambut merah itu berdiri dibelakang Ryeowook sambil menunjukkan senyuman khasnya.

" Kenapa gege ada disini eoh? "

" Hahaha gege ingin bertemu denganmu Wookie "

" Setelah gege menghilang tanpa kabar selama tiga bulan? Kupikir gege sudah lupa padaku " Sindir Ryeowook.

Zhoumi mengacak rambut Ryeowook dengan sayang.

" Ya! Jangan merusak tatanan rambutku ge! "

" Mianhae Wookie " Namja itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. " Gege tidak pernah melupakanmu kok "

" Bohong. Buktinya gege menghilang dan tidak memberi kabar sedikitpun padaku "

" Gege tidak bohong "

" Kalau gege tidak bohong, coba beritahu aku, kemana saja gege selama 3 bulan ini? "

" Kau tidak diberitahu oleh Kim ahjumma eoh? Gege mengikuti pertukaran pelajar ke Canada "

" MWO!? "

Zhoumi menutup telinganya. Suara teriakan Ryeowook terasa seperti akan memecahkan gendang telinganya.

" Eomma neomu jinjjayo! Dia tidak memberitahuku sama sekali! "

Zhoumi menahan tawa melihat Ryeowook yang kini tengah menggerutu karena tidak diberitahu sang eomma tentang kepergian Zhoumi untuk pertukaran pelajar.

" Sudahlah, jangan begitu Wookie. Ini untukmu " Zhoumi menyodorkan bungkusan plastik yang cukup besar.

Ryeowook menerima bungkusan itu dengan setengah hati. Ia membuka bungkusan plastik itu. Matanya berbinar saat melihat barang yang diberikan oleh Zhoumi.

" Boneka jerapah! Gege jeongmal gomawoyo~ "

Ryeowook spontan memeluk Zhoumi. Yeoja manis itu tidak menyadari bahwa kini wajah Zhoumi mulai memerah karena sikapnya. Dengan sedikit canggung, Zhoumi membalas pelukan Ryeowook.

Singkat memang, namun menimbulkan degupan yang cukup cepat dalam diri Zhoumi.

Zhoumi memalingkan wajahnya agar tak melihat Ryeowook. " Ne... Cheonma Wookie "

" Gege~ nan gwaenchana? Wajahmu memerah " Tanya Ryeowook polos.

" Ne, gwaenchana Wookie "

" Jinjjayo? "

Ryeowook menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Zhoumi.

" Sudahlah Wookie, gege baik-baik saja. Gege hanya sedikit kelelahan. Lebih baik kau gege antar ke gedung fakultasmu, otte? "

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil. Zhoumi tersenyum lalu merangkul bahu Ryeowook, tanpa menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

" Tan Zhoumi... "

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senyum mengembang di wajah imut Ryeowook. Sungguh, Ia merasa sangat bahagia setelah bertemu Zhoumi, bahkan ia diberi boneka jerapah – hewan favoritnya – oleh namja berambut merah itu. *eomma disogok koala merah #plak

Sesekali ia membalas sapaan yang diberikan oleh beberapa namja yang berpapasan dengan dirinya.

Tak lama, ia sampai di koridor yang cukup sepi. Tiba-tiba, tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang yang dikenal sebagai yeoja yang masuk dalam jajaran idola Shappire Blue University, Jessica Jung.

" Waeyo Jessica-ssi? " Tanya Ryeowook.

Jessica menatap tajam iris kecoklatan Ryeowook. " Jangan berlagak Kim Ryeowook. Berhentilah mengganggu Yesung oppa dan jangan pernah mendekatinya lagi atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya "

" Mengapa kau harus melarangku, eum? Aku akan berhenti mendekati Yesung oppa apabila dia sendiri yang meminta, dan bukan kau yang memerintahku. Lagipula kau tidak ada hubungan khusus dengan Yesung oppa "

" Sekarang aku memang belum ada hubungan apapun dengannya. Tapi sebentar lagi, aku akan menjadi yeojachingu-nya yang resmi "

" Eo? Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu sampai saat itu Jessica-ssi "

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis kearah Jessica dan tiga temannaya, Seohyun, Sooyoung, dan Yuri.

" Mianhae, tapi jika tidak ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan, tolong lepaskan tanganku Jessica-ssi "

Jessica melepas tangan Ryeowook dari genggamannya dengan kasar.

Ryeowook membungkuk kecil lalu pergi dari hadapan Jessica beserta tiga temannya.

" Kim Ryeowook sombong sekali eoh " Sahut Yuri.

" Jess, nan gwaenchana? " Tanya Sooyoung.

"..."

" Jess? "

Jessica menatap Ryeowook yang kini berlari kecil. Kedua telapak tangannya terkepal erat. Sorot mata penuh kebencian tergambar jelas.

' Kim Ryeowook, lihat saja kau nanti! ' Batin Jessica.

" Kajja, kita pergi "

" Jess, kau tidak ingin memberi pelajaran pada yeoja itu terlebih dahulu? " Tanya Seohyun.

" Ne, lebih baik kita memberinya pelajaran dulu " Ucap Sooyoung diikuti anggukan Seohyun dan Yuri.

" Tidak sekarang "

" MWO? "

Jessica mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari ketiga sahabatnya. Ia hanya menatap lurus kedepan dan pergi diikuti oleh Yuri, Seohyun, dan Sooyoung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook berjalan lunglai sepulangnya dari JOY Café milik Sungmin dan namjachingu Sungmin, Kyuhyun. Ia melirik jam tangan mungil berwarna ungu yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

' _09.00 huh? Pantas saja jalanan sudah mulai sepi ' _Batinnya.

Disentuhnya pergelangan tangannya yang siang tadi dicekal oleh Jessica. Yeoja

itu memang menyengkram pergelangan tangan Ryeowook cukup keras hingga meninggalkan bekas kebiruan.

Ditatapnya langit malam dengan taburan beberapa bintang dan satu bulan yang bersinar terang diatasnya. Lampu jalan dan lampu dari beberapa bangunan disisi kanan dan kirinya menerangi jalan yang dilaluinya.

Nafasnya tercekat saat melihat jalan didepannya. Sekelompok berandalan tengah memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Ia menggelengkkan kepalanya guna mengusir pikiran-pikiran buruk yang mulai menghinggapi otaknya. Tubuhnya terasa bergetar saat melewati kelompok berandalan itu.

" Agasshi~ neomu yeppeo " Goda salah satu berandalan yang mencegat langkah Ryeowook.

" Mi... minggir " Desisnya pelan.

" Bicaralah yang jelas agasshi, kami tak bisa mendengar suara indahmu " Para berandalan itu terkekeh.

" Kubilang MINGGIR! " Teriak Ryeowook.

" Kau mau pulang, eum? Bagaimana jika kau menemani kami disini? "

Takut. Itulah yang dirasakannya. Ia melangkah mundur. Berandalan-berandalan itu kini tengah mendekatinya.

' _Oh tidak! _ ' Tangan Ryeowook menyentuh benda kasar di belakangnya. Ia tak bisa kabur. Di depannya, para berandalan tengah mendekatinya, dan kini ia menempelkan punggungnya di tembok yang ada di belakangnya.

Salah seorang berandalan mencengkram tangannya.

" Ternyata kau manis juga agasshi " Seringai terpatri di wajah berandalan itu.

" ANDWAE! " Jerit Ryeowook.

" Menyerang seorang yeoja? Pengecut! "

Ryeowook dan berandalan-berandalan itu menoleh kearah sumber suara. Tampak seorang namja berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang.

" Yesung oppa... "

" Cih, mau berlagak pahlawan eoh? " Decih berandalan yang mencengkram tangan Ryeowook.

" Menurutmu? "

Yesung tersenyum meremehkan. Emosi berandalan-berandalan itu bagai tersulut api tak kasat mata.

Berandalan itu mendekati Yesung dan melayangkan tinju mereka. Tapi Yesung dapat menghindar dari serangan mereka. Semakin geram, mereka mulai menyerang Yesung dari berbagai arah. Yesung lama kelamaan kewalahan menghadapi mereka.

" Ryeowook, cepat lari! " Seru Yesung.

Yeoja manis itu bimbang, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Yesung sendirian, tapi ia takut. Badannya tak bisa digerakkan. Ryeowook menatap Yesung khawatir.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan? CEPAT LARI! " Seru Yesung menyadarkan Ryeowook, sambil tetap berusaha menghindari serangan para berandalan tersebut. Walaupun dia bisa beladiri, dia tetaplah manusia biasa. Tenaganya semakin terkuras.

Tepat saat Ryeowook akan lari, seorang berandalan mengambil sebatang balok kayu dan mengayunkannya kearah Yesung.

" OPPA! "

Te Be Ce

Annyeong~ Author Panda here :D

Etteohke? Apa sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya?

Balasan Review:

**Yuzuki Chaeri****:** Apa ini sudah cukup panjang atau masih belum? uwaa mian, Eunhye typo x_x

**Devi AF****: **Hahaha gwaenchana xD mian ne kurang panjang, soalnya Eunhye ngetiknya malem2. jadi harus sekalian nahan ngantuk x_x

**ryeofha2125****: **Gomawo ne :D

**Freaky Virus****: **Gomawo chingu :D

**mikie0807: **Jinjjayo? xD ini sudah diupdate :3

**Uruskyclouds: **Gomawo chingu

**Yulia CloudSomnia: **Gomawo jeongmal gomawoo xD

Sekali lagi gomawo ne buat yang sudah ngerelain waktunya buat ngereview :3 Percaya ga percaya Eunhye dari pagi ga bisa berenti senyum kalau inget review dari readersdeul sekalian, bahkan Eunhye sampe dibilangin mulai ga waras sama temen sekelas Eunhye #curhat

Mungkin pengaruh silent readers yang berubah haluan jadi author. Jadibaru ngerti perasaan author-author lainnya waktu nerima review :D

Juju raja, Eunhye seneng banget ternyata ada yang nantiin ff Eunhye, padahal disini Eunhye author pendatang baru yang levelnya bisa dikatakan masih dibawah para sunbaenim yang sudah lama aktif di ffn. Thank you very kamsa/? readersdeul :') #Bighug

Ohya, buat ff ' Mysterious Book and Princess' harap ditunggu ne?

Mungkin kalau ga besok, lusa bakalan Eunhye update chapter satu-nya

At least,

Review please ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Cinta itu manis, tapi terkadang pahit, bagaikan rasa mochachino. Ketika dingin rasa manis itu akan terasa hambar walaupun foam lembut dengan taburan bubuk cinnamon ataupun Latte Art yang menghiasinya. Apakah cintaku harus berakhir seperti itu? YeWook /GS/

**Sweet Love Café**

**Chapter 3**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Cast: YeWook, KyuMin, Other Cast.**

**Warning: GS, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yesung POV.**

**Aku mengadahkan wajahku menatap langit malam. Suhu udara hari ini sangat dingin, dan aku menyesal pergi ke perpustakaan dan membaca buku disana hingga lupa waktu. Sekarang sudah pukul 09.00. Dan itu artinya aku telah melewatkan jam makan malamku.**

**Kutendang kerikil-kerikil yang ada di jalan yang kulalui. Jalanan ini cukup sepi, tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya. Kurapatkan mantel yang membalut tubuhku untuk menghalau hawa dingin yang mulai menusuk kedalam tulangku. Tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang, aku melihat seorang yeoja yang dikepung oleh beberapa berandalan.**

**" ****ANDWAE! "**

**Aku terkejut saat mendengar suara yeoja yang dikepung oleh para berandalan itu. Suara tenor yang sangat familiar, suara seorang yeoja yang biasanya menyapaku walau tak pernah kuhiraukan. Kudekati para berandalan itu perlahan.**

**" **Menyerang seorang yeoja? Pengecut! " Sahutku.

Ryeowook dan berandalan-berandalan itu menoleh kearahku. Ryeowook tampak sedikit terkejut saat melihatku.

" Yesung oppa... " Lirihnya pelan, namun masih bisa kudengar dengan jelas.

" Cih, mau berlagak pahlawan eoh? " Decih berandalan yang mencengkram tangan Ryeowook.

" Menurutmu? " Tantangku.

Aku menyeringai kearah para berandalan itu. Dengan cepat, mereka berjalan mendekat kepadaku dan menyerangku secara tiba-tiba. Aku merasa beruntung pernah belajar bela diri dari Hankyung-ge. Dengan refleks-ku yang terlatih, aku bisa menghindari serangan mereka dan melayangkan tinjuku kepada mereka.

Tapi aku merasa jika tenagaku mulai terkuras. Sepertinya salah satu hal yang mempengaruhi diriku saat ini adalah, karena aku belum makan malam, dan aku hanya menggunakan sisa kekuatanku yang ada. Beberapa kali tinju mereka mengenai tubuhku. Aku menghiraukan rasa sakit yang kudapatkan.

" Ryeowook, cepat lari! " Seruku. Namun, Ryeowook tetap mematung di tempat. Aku semakin kewalahan menghadapi keenam berandala yang kini tengah mernyerangku secara bersamaan.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan? CEPAT LARI! "

Aku berseru kearahnya untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tampak tersadar dari lamunannya.

**" ****OPPA! "**

**Aku tersentak. Bersamaan dengan teriakan Ryeowook, aku merasakan ada suatu benda tumpul yang keras mengenai lenganku. Aku jatuh ****dari posisi awalku sambil memegang lengan kananku yang terasa berdenyut. Rasa sakit menjalar di seluruh tubuhku.**

** " Rasakan itu bocah "**

**Aku menatap para brandalan itu penuh amarah. ****Dari sudut mataku, dapat kulihat Ryeowook yang bergetar karena ketakutan. Air mata mulai menuruni yeoja bertubuh mungil itu.**

**Kucoba bangkit perlahan dengan menahan sakit pada lengan kananku. Nyeri yang kurasakan tak kuhiraukan. Yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah menolong Ryeowook. Hanya itu saja. Walaupun yeoja ini sering membuatku kesal karena sering menggangguku, entah mengapa aku merasakan hatiku meminta agar aku menolongnya.**

**Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat, dan menerjang kearah para berandalan itu. Pukulan demi pukulan kulancarkan, entah darimana aku mendapatkan kekuatan untuk menyerang berandalan itu. Satu persatu dari mereka berhasil kulumpuhkan. **

** " Sial! Ayo pergi! " Perintah salah seorang namja yang tampaknya adalah pemimpin dari kelima namja lainnya.**

**Sepeninggal mereka, aku berjalan pelan menuju Ryeowook yang kini menunduk. Tangan mungil yeoja itu menutupi wajahnya yang tampak memerah.**

** " Ryeowook... Gwaenchana? " Tanyaku lembut.**

**Ryeowook mengangguk pelan ditengah isak tangisnya. Tubuh kecil itu gemetar. Entah apa yang terjadi pada diriku, aku spontan merengkuhnya kedalam pelukanku. Kuusap punggungnya pelan guna memberi ketenangan baginya.**

** " O... oppa... " Lirih Ryeowook.**

** " Nde? "**

** " Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhaeyo... " Isaknya.**

**Aku menatapnya bingung. Mengapa ia meminta maaf?**

** " Mianhae... Karena aku lenganmu terluka... Mianhae... " Jelas Ryeowook seakan mengetahui kebingunganku.**

** Aku tercekat. Bahkan disaat seperti ini, Ryeowook masih lebih memikirkan diriku dibanding dirinya sendiri. Kurasakan tangan mungilnya menyentuh lenganku yang tadi terkena pukulan salah seorang berandalan. Mengapa aku baru sadar sekarang? Ternyata Ryeowook tidak seperti yang kupikirkan. Selama ini aku menganggap ia sama seperti yeoja-yeoja lain yang lebih mementingkan diri mereka sendiri.**

** " Apa ini sakit? " **

** " Lumayan. Tapi kurasa besok tidak akan terlalu sakit. ****Lagipula ini hanya luka kecil " Dustaku. Aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya tulangku retak karena pukulan tadi. Tapi aku tidak ingin menunjukkan sisi lemahku di depan yeoja ini.**

** Ryeowook menatapku tajam " Oppa paboya! Belum tentu kau baik-baik saja! Ayo kita ke rumah sakit sekarang "**

**Aku tak menjawab apapun. Ada sedikit kebahagiaan terbesit dalam hati dan pikiranku saat yeoja di depanku ini menggenggam tanganku lembut.**

**Yesung POV End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Normal POV**

**Ryeowook berjalan gelisah di dekat ruangan dokter yang sedang memeriksa Yesung. Yeoja manis itu benar-benar merasa bersalah kepada Yesung.**

**'****_Etteohke? Ini semua salahku! _****' batinnya.**

**CKLEK**

**Pintu didepan Ryeowook terbuka. Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang kini tangan kanannya dibebat dengan gips. Sorot cemas dan khawatir tersirat dalam iris caramelnya.**

** " Apa yang dikatakan oleh uisa-nim? "**

** " Tulang lenganku retak. Aku tidak boleh lagi bermain basket untuk sementara waktu "**

**" Tapi minggu depan pertandingan antar sekolah oppa... Mianhae... Ini salahku... "**

**Yesung menatap yeoja dihadapannya. yeoja mungil itu tak hentinya menyalahkan diri sendiri atas apa yang menimpa Yesung.**

** " Gwaenchana Ryeowook, aku tak apa-apa " Ucap Yesung lembut.**

** " Tapi oppa... Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu begitu saja.. ****Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membantumu " Pinta Ryeowook memelas.**

** Yesung tampak berpikir sebentar. Tak lama, sebuah ide muncul di otaknya " Eum... Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Kau harus membantuku selama di universitas. Otte? "**

** " Ne! " Jawab Ryeowook. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Senyum yang membuat sikap dingin Yesung hilang seketika apabila ada bersama Ryeowook.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_One week later..._**

** " Oppa~ makan dulu ne? "**

**Ryeowook menyodorkan sesendok bulgogi kepada Yesung. Yesung tetap tak bergeming. Ia terlalu fokus dengan buku yang dibacanya. Kesal karena tidak dihiraukan, Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya. Yesung yang saat itu meliriknya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah yeoja mungil tersebut.**

** " Ne.. ne.. Oppa makan "**

** " Makan sendiri sana " **

**Yeoja itu berbalik memunggungi Yesung. Yesung terkekeh pelan dan mulai menggoda Ryeowook.**

**" Aigo~ baby wook tega eoh? "**

** " Mwo? 'Baby wook'? "**

** " Ne~ mulai sekarang oppa akan memanggilmu baby wook "**

**Seketika, wajah Ryeowook memerah mendengar perkataan Yesung. Hey, yeoja mana yang tidak blushing apabila diperlakukan seperti itu?**

** " Baby wook~ Suapi oppa ne? "**

** " Aish... Nee "**

** Yesung tersenyum tipis. '****_Aigo~ aku tak tahu kalau dia ternyata semanis ini '_**** Batinnya.**

**Ryeowook meraih tempat makan berwarna baby blue yang ia letakkan disisinya. Ia menyendokkan bulgogi dan nasi ke mulut Yesung dengan hati-hati. Jika diingat lagi, seminggu yang lalu Ryeowook masih mendapat penolakan dari Yesung, tetapi sekarang tidak. Hal itu membuat banyak yeoja iri kepadanya, terutama Jessica.**

**" Ya, jangan makan sambil melamun oppa " Tegur Ryeowook.**

** " Arraseo saengi mungil "**

** " Jangan menghinaku big head! "**

**Taman belakan yang biasanya sepi, kini penuh dengan suara candaan dan pertengkaran kecil antara Ryeowook dan Yesung, hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.**

** " Wookie-ah "**

** " Sungmin eonni "**

**Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung memeluk eonni-'nya', Sungmin.**

** " Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu Wookie. Kaja " Sungmin menarik tangan Ryeowook Lembut.**

** " Tapi eonni... Yesung oppa "**

** " Yesungie, aku pinjam Wookie sebentar ne? "**

**Yesung menggangguk meng-iya-kan pertanyaan Sungmin. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Yesung, Sungmin langsung menarik tangan Ryeowook menuju belakang gedung fakultas A.**

** " Wookie, mengapa kau akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Yesung? " Tanya Sungmin.**

**" Jika eonni tahu asal-usulnya, eonni pasti mentertawakanku " **

** " Aku janji tidak akan ceritakan ne? "**

** Ryeowook menghela nafas pelan. Ia pun mulai menceritakan kepada eonni-nya mulai dari a sampai z.**

** " Uwaa ini awal yang baik Wookie! Aku jadi tidak menyangka kalau kau yang dulunya selalu ditolak habis-habisan oleh Yesung, justru sekarang menjadi sangat dekat dengannya " Ucap Sungmin mengebu-ebu.**

** " Eonni, jangan berlebihan ne? Lagipula ini sepertinya hanya sementara... Setelah lukanya sembuh, mungkin ia tidak akan ada di dekatku lagi "**

** " Ya, sejak kapan Kim Ryeowook menjadi pesimis eoh? Kau tidak seperti Ryeowook yang aku kenal "**

**" Tapi mau bagaimana lagi eonni... "**

** " Kim Ryeowook, dengarkan aku. Cinta tak diukur dari waktu. Sesingkat apapun waktumu untuk ada di dekatnya, tidak menutup kemungkinan ia dapat jatuh cinta padamu. Benih-benih cinta dapat tumbuh kapan saja, Wookie "**

**Ryeowook tertegun mendengar perkataan Sungmin. ****Memang benar apa yang dikatakan eonni-nya. Tapi apakah itu berlaku untuknya dan Yesung?**

** " Mian Wookie, aku harus pergi menemui Kyuhyun. Ini untukmu dan Yesung. Ppai~ " Sungmin berlalu begitu saja setelah memberikan Ryeowook dua kotak kecil cake dan dua ****_Vanilla Late_****.**

**Yeoja manis itu berlari kecil untuk kembali ke taman belakang dan menemui Yesung. Sesampainya disana, ia mendapati Yesung tengah tertindur dengan bersandar pada batang kokok pohon maple. Ryeowook tersenyum melihat Yesung sekarang. Rambut Yesung teracak dibelai angin lembut dan kacamatanya sedikit melorot di hidungnya.**

**Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengeluarkan kamera polaroidnya, lalu memotret Yesung yang sedang tertidur.**

**Tak lama setelah hasil foto polaroidnya keluar, ia menuliskan satu kalimat,**

**'****_My sleeping prince _****'**

**Diletakkannya foto itu dengan hati-hati kedalam album yang sudah terisi cukup banyak foto Yesung *Eomma stalker(?)**

**Diraihnya ****_Vanilla Latte_**** yan diberikan Sungmin untuknya. Cream putih dengan taburan potongan kecil cookies yang melengkapi penampilan kopi tersebut.**

** ' ****_Vanilla Latte... Bagai cinta yang penuh dengan rasa pahit bercampur manis dan penuh kebimbangan dan konflik yang tak pernah ada habisnya ' _**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Sementara itu, di gedung bagian selatan Shappire Blue University, tampak dua orang namja sedang membicarakan sesuatu.**

** " Zhoumi-ge, benarkah itu? "**

** " Hm? " Salah satu namja itu, Zhoumi, menaikkan sebelah alisnya.**

** " Ge! Jawab pertanyaanku! "**

** " Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, tak bisakah kau jika tak berteriak? "**

**Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.**

** " Tak bisa, kecuali gege menjawab pertanyaanku! "**

** " Memangnya tadi kau bertanya apa eoh? "**

** " Makanya jangan kebanyakan berpikir terus ge " Sindir Kyuhyun.**

**" Aku tidak memikirkan siapapun Kyuhyun-ah " Elak namja berambut merah tersebut.**

" Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa kau memikirkan seseorang ge~ hahaha "

" Aish "

" Hey, ge, benarkah gosip yang beredar itu? " Desak Kyuhyun

" Menurutmu Kyu? " Tanya Zhoumi

" Mollayo. Sepertinya tidak "

" _PING PONG! _Kau salah besar Kyuhyun-ah "

" Mwoya? Jadi gege... "

" Ne. Aku menyukai– ani, aku mencintai Wookie... Lebih dari perasaan seorang gege kepada _memei_-nya... " Ucap Zhoumi pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Te Be Ce**

Annyeong :D

Eunhye datang bawa chapter baru xD

Balasan Review:

**Freaky Virus****: **Yeye appa seketika jadi pahlawan xD naksir ga ya? naksir ajadeh biar seru xD *sembunyiin henry*

Panggil aja Eunhye ne :D hehe saran diterima~~ :3

**Devi AF****: **Kebahagiaan tak terkira xD aniyooo bukan yeye appa kok ^^ silahkan coba lagi~ kekeke :p

**Uruskyclouds: **Aduh ditundduin ternyata xD MBaP author tunda bentar ne~ chapter satu-nya baru jadi setengah._.v Eunhye baru sadar ternyata fantasy lebih menguras pikiran dan tenaga u.u nee~~ ada 'sedikit' slight ZhouWook *ditabok yeye appa* xD Jeongmal Gomawoyo chingu :3

**: **Gwaenchana chingu xD Yang namanya jodoh pasti ga akan kemana~ Jawabannya ada di chapter ini ne :p Ditunggu review selanjutnya ^^

**UMeWookie****: ***Ikutan kabur bareng abang preman (?) Yang ngebisikin " Tan Zhoumi " masih dirahasiakan untuk kepentingan ff ne xD

**93424: **Gomawo ne~ Eunhye jadi terharu :') aduh, Eun kadang bingung soal 'nan' sama 'neo' x_x Still Waiting ne :D

**Greycells Lya****: **Kejawab di chapter yang ini nee Eunhye usahain YeWook momentnya bakalan lebih banyak di chapter 4~

**mikie0807: **Uwaaa… gomawo ne ^^ ini sudah update :D

**Yulia CloudSomnia: **Gomawo ^^

**Uruskyclouds: ** Gomawo chingu xD

**EternalClouds2421****: **Mian ne x_x ini sudah panjang belum? gomawo ne

**Yuzuki Chaeri****: **Hidup typo! *tebar bunga* Masih kurang panjang ya? padahal ini sudah 10 halaman lebih lho x_x gomawo ne sidah diralat xD jadi malu keseringan salah /.\

**cloud prince: **Itu pengalaman pribadi Eunhye sih ya. Eunhye pernah sayang banget sama orang tapi ga pernah dianggep sama orang itu. Dari situlah Eunhye mendalami peran & perasaannya Wookie eomma ^^ *curhat* #plak ngga kok, itu bukan orang suruhan Jessica eonni xD pembalasannya Jess eonn masih ada di beberapa chapter di belakang, setelah konflik ZhouYeWook :)

Chingudeul, chapter kali ini awalannya Yesung side mulai dari dia ngeliat Wookie eomma dikepung berandalan ne ^^

Eunhye ga tega bikin Yeppa gegar otak. Nanti ceritanya ga seperti yang Eunhye rencanain kalau Yeppa gegar otak xD

Mian ne misalnya masih kurang panjang dari yang diharapkan..

Eunhye pengen bikin lebih panjang dan kalau bisa lebih dari 3000 words.

Tapi masalahnya:

1. Eunhye masih anak sekolahan yang sekitar satu bulan lagi ujian kenaikan kelas. Otomatis Eunhye harus bagi waktu antara belajar sama ngetik ff.

2. Eunhye gabisa di depan laptop lama-lama, soalnya mata Eunhye sering sakit kalau terlalu lama di depan laptop.

3. Akhir2 ini Eunhye kurang enak badan. Bawaannya flu sama batuk ditambah pusing.

4. Kadang diwaktu ide muncul, pasti selalu pas Eunhye lagi ga di depan laptop._. Memang sih buat jaga2 Eunhye tulis dulu di kertas. Tapi pasti kertas coretan itu direbut sama temen Eunhye dan pas dibalikin, kertas itu bisa aja basah dan tinta bolpennya luntur ataupun robek karena rebutan seperti kejadian sebelum chapter 2 Eunhye ketikT^T

Kadang Eunhye minder sendiri. Kenapa?

Soalnya ff Eunhye kadang diejek sama temen Eunhye (serasa di bully-_-v). Bahkan temen Eunhye bilang kalau Eunhye ngejelek-jelekin Ryeowook dengan membuat ff yang Ryeowook-nya di GS.

Eunhye sebenernya tau temen Eunhye Ryesomnia sama kaya Eunhye.

Tapi apa Eunhye SALAH ngebuat ff GS?

Oke, segitu dulu curhatan Author labil satu ini.

Gomawo buat yang review, follow, dan ngefav ff ini dan juga para silent readers yang ternyata lumayan banyak – banget - :3 Tanpa adanya kalian author disini bukan apa-apa. Dan mungkin author Cuma dianggep angin lewat aja.

RnR please? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Cinta itu manis, tapi terkadang pahit, bagaikan rasa mochachino. Ketika dingin rasa manis itu akan terasa hambar walaupun foam lembut dengan taburan bubuk cinnamon ataupun Latte Art yang menghiasinya. Apakah cintaku harus berakhir seperti itu? YeWook /GS/

**Sweet Love Café**

**Chapter 4**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Cast: YeWook, ZhouRy, Other Cast.**

**Warning: GS, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Bagaimana mendeskripskan perasaan 'suka'? Ada begitu banyak rasa 'suka' dalam berbagai 'konteks' yang berbeda. 'Suka' dalam arti manakah yang akan menjadi 'cinta' yang sesungguhnya?_**

**.:: L.E.H ::.**

** Ryeowook POV.**

** '****_Ya, sejak kapan Kim Ryeowook menjadi pesimis eoh? Kau tidak seperti Ryeowook yang aku kenal '_**

** ' ****_Kim Ryeowook, dengarkan aku. Cinta tak diukur dari waktu. Sesingkat apapun waktumu untuk ada di dekatnya, tidak menutup kemungkinan ia dapat jatuh cinta padamu. Benih-benih cinta dapat tumbuh kapan saja, Wookie '_**

**Kata-kata Sungmin eonni tergiang dalam kepalaku. ****Apa benar aku yang sekarang seperti itu?**

** " Aish jinjjayo! "**

**Kuacak rambutku kasar dan menelungkupkan wajahku di meja. Mataku terpaku melihat benda yang kutempelkan di dinding kamarku dan kutaruh juga di meja belajarku. Kusentuh benda itu perlahan. Jari-jariku menelusuri objek utama dalam foto polaroid itu.**

** Foto-foto itu kuurutkan sesuai dengan hari dimana aku pertama kali memotretnya hingga foto yang kuambil terakhir kali, hari ini.**

** Foto pertama kuambil saat penerimaan mahasiswa baru di Shappire Blue University. Bukan foto close-up memang, tapi cukup untuk menggambarkan apa yang terjadi saat itu. Di dalam foto itu, objek utamaku—Yesung, terlihat sedang tertawa saat seekor anjing kecil berbulu hitam dengan sedikit bulu putih di bagian dada dan keempat kaki kecilnya, menjilati wajah namja yang selalu memberikan kesan dingin kepada semua orang.**

**[FLASHBACK]**

**Hari ini aku pulang terlambat karena harus bertemu dengan pemilik Shappire Blue University, Hankyung ajussi, yang juga merupakan appa Zhoumi ge. A****ku berlarian di koridor lantai 2.**

**Koridor itu menghadap ke arah taman belakang. Awalnya aku sedikit merinding saat akan memutuskan untuk melewati koridor ini. Tapi daripada aku harus mengambil jalan memutar, aku rasa jalan ini lebih cepat.**

**Aku berlari melalui koridor itu dengan sangat cepat. Tiba-tiba bulu tengkukku berdiri karena mendengar suara tawa seorang namja, padahal tidak ada satu orangpun di sepanjang koridor ini. ****Aku sedikit menyesal karena menolak tawaran Kyuhyun-ah dan Sungmin eonni yang tadinya ingin menungguku. Sebenarnya... Aku 'sedikit' buta arah apabila ada di tempat baru yang belum terlalu kukenal dengan baik.**

** Apalagi sekarang ditambah adanya suara tawa seseorang. Aigo... Aku benar-benar ingin cepat sampai di rumah!**

**Tapi ada yang membuatku penasaran. Suara tawa itu sedikit menggangguku. Aku menghentikan langkahku, kemudian menoleh menatap taman belakang yang sepi. ****Mataku menjelajahi tiap sudut taman itu hingga menemukan satu objek yang menarik perhatianku. Seorang namja berpipi sedikit chubby sedang tertawa karena wajahnya dijilati oleh seekor anak anjing berbulu hitam. Aku terpana melihat senyum yang terukir pada wajah namja itu.**

** ' ****_Tampan... '_**

**Kurongoh tas kecil yang kubawa dan mengeluarkan kamera polaroid kesayanganku.**

**JEPRET!**

**Namja itu berbalik tiba-tiba. ****Aku segera bersembunyi dibalik dinding yang ada didekatku. Aku khawatir, apa namja itu sempat melihatku?**

**Perlahan, foto yang kuambil menampakkan warnanya. *yang punya polaroid pasti ngerti maksud Eunhye***

**Seulas senyum nampak di wajahku.**

** " Yesung hyung! "**

**Aku spontan menoleh saat mendengar suara seseorang. Tampak seorang namja mengenakan seragam SMA yang sama seperti milikku dulu.**

** " Waeyo Jonghyun-ah? "**

** " Apa hyung tidak mau pulang eoh? "**

**" Tentu saja hyung mau pulang saeng "**

** " kalau begitu ppaliwa! Eomma sudah menunggu kita di rumah "**

** " Nde~ "**

**Jadi nama namja itu Yesung ya? Nama yang indah, seindah pemiliknya.**

**[FLASHBACK END]**

**Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri jika mengingat kejadian itu. Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak melewati koridor lantai 2, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah mengenalnya.**

**Tanpa aku sadari saat itu, aku telah jatuh cinta pada Yesung oppa~**

** " RYEOWOOK! "**

** " Aish! NE EOMMA! "**

**Cepat-cepat aku turun dari kasurku dan berlari keluar dari kamar.**

** " Waeyo eomma? " Tanyaku begitu sampai di ruang keluarga.**

** " Ada kiriman untukmu "**

** " Mwo? Dari siapa? "**

** " Mollayo " Eomma menggendikkan bahu. " Ah ya, selagi kau disini, bantu eomma masak ne? "**

** " Emm... Ne eomma. Tapi kiriman ini kutaruh di kamar dulu, ne? " **

**" Ne~ ppaliwa chagi. Eomma tunggu di dapur "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**" Eomma, sup-nya sudah matang " **

** " Taruh saja di meja Wookie " **

**Kulihat eomma tersenyum—atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai samar. Entah kenapa aku merasakan hawa tidak enak. Sepertinya eomma akan...**

** " KIM JONGIN! " **

**... berteriak.**

**Omona! Yang kukhawatirkan terjadi! Rasanya telingaku mendengung sesaat setelah eomma berteriak seperti itu TT**

** " Yeobo, belajarlah menurunkan nadamu satu oktaf. Tak lama gendang telingaku bisa pecah hanya karena kau berteriak seperti itu " Keluh appa-ku, Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai.**

**" Biar saja. Suaraku adalah asetku tahu "**

** " Kim Kyungsoo... Kau mau suamimu tuli eoh? " **

** " Mungkin begitu~ " **

**Aku terkikik melihat tingkah appa dan eomma yang kadang memang seperti anak kecil, kekanak-kanakan.**

** " Appa, eomma, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita makan sekarang " Bujukku saat mereka berdua mulai bertengkar. Terlihat sekali bahwa mereka tidak terlalu suka apabila aku menengahi pertengkaran mereka yang menurutku amat—sangat—tidak—penting.**

** " Masitta! "**

**Kulihat eomma tersenyum kearah appa yang memuji masakan yang ia makan. Kurasa kini amarahnya terhadap appa sudah mulai menguap.**

** " Aigo~ masakanmu dari hari ke hari makin enak saja Kyungie baby~ "**

**Tiba-tiba aku merasa pipiku memanas. Aku teringat kejadian siang tadi.**

**" ****_Aigo~ baby wook tega eoh? "_**

**" ****_Ne~ mulai sekarang oppa akan memanggilmu baby wook "_**

**" ****_Baby wook~ Suapi oppa ne? "_**

**Aghh! Big head satu itu benar-benar telah meracuni otakku!**

**Kuangkat kepalaku dan melihat appa yang kini tengah disuapi oleh eomma.**

**_" Baby wook~ Suapi oppa ne? "_**

**_" ... Suapi oppa ne? "_**

**_ " ..._****_Suapi_****_... "_**

**Etteohke? Aku jadi semakin mengingat kejadian tadi siang T^T**

** " Wookie? Kau mau kemana? " Tanya eomma.**

** " Kembali ke kamar. Aku jadi tidak bernafsu makan begitu melihat appa dan eomma berlovey dovey seperti itu. Jika aku disini lebih lama mungkin mataku akan iritasi, jadi lebih baik aku pergi saja " Ucapku panjang lebar. " Ah, dan aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian " Lanjutku.**

**Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruang makan. Tapi langkahku terhenti saat mendengar appa dan eomma membicarakanku.**

** " Wookie kenapa eoh? "**

** " Mollayo Kyungie baby~ Mungkin dia sedang jatuh cinta "**

** " Apa hubungannya Kkamjong? "**

** " Ya~ soalnya dulu aku juga seperti dia yeobo. Saat aku sedang jatuh cinta, aku pasti tidak suka melihat kedua orangtuaku bermesraan "**

** " Jatuh cinta pada siapa Kim Jongin-ssi? "**

** " Kau tidak perlu tahu Kyungie "**

** " Eo? Begitukah? Baiklah, hari ini kau tidur di ruang tengah ne~ "**

** " Mwo? Maldo Andwae! "**

**Aku mendengus kesal. ****Tampaknya hari ini eomma akan berteriak lebih sering. Cepat-cepat aku berlari dan masuk kedalam kamar saat...**

** " YAAAA! KIM JONGIN! KAU MAU MATI EOH!? "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV.**

** " Wookie-ah! "**

**Ryeowook menoleh kearah orang yang memanggil namanya.**

** " Kau baik-baik saja eum? Kau tampak kelelahan "**

** " Gwaenchana Henry-ah. Aku hanya kurang tidur "**

**Yeoja chinese bernama Henry itu mengangguk pelan.**

** " Ah! Aku baru ingat! Tadi kau dicari oleh Yesung sunbae " **

** " M.. mwo? Yesung sunbae? " Tanya Ryeowook memastikan.**

** " Ne. Apa ada masalah? "**

** " Ti..tidak. Aku pergi dulu ne Mochi " Pamit Ryeowook.**

** " Eh? Tapi sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai Wookie "**

**Henry menghela nafas karena Ryeowook tak mendengar perkataannya. Yeoja berpipi chubby itu berjalan sambil menunduk. Dahinya mengerenyit memikirkan sesuatu. **

** BRUK!**

** " Appo! " Jerit Henry pelan seraya memegang kepalanya yang membentur sesuatu.**

** " Nan gwaenchana? "**

** Henry terpaku melihat namja di depannya. Namja yang selama ini dikaguminya, bahkan dicintainya, kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya!**

** " Gwaenchana? " Tanya namja itu sekali lagi, membuyarkan lamunan Henry.**

** " Ne... Gwaenchana " Jawab Henry gugup.**

**Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Henry berdiri.**

**" Lain kali hati-hati ne? ****Jangan berjalan sambil memikirkan sesuatu, apalagi sambil menunduk. Untung saja kau menabrakku, bukan dinding "**

**' ****_Aish! Aku malu sekali! '_**** Wajah Henry perlahan memerah karena malu. Ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap namja di depannya.**

**" ****Hey, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? "**

**" ****Ani... Aniya... "**

**" ****Jinjjayo? Le... "**

**" ****Mian, aku harus pergi ke kelasku sekarang. Permisi "**

**Henry berlari meninggalkan namja itu dan menetralkan detak jantungnya yang sudah tidak normal lagi. Sementara itu, namja tadi hanya menatap kepergian Henry dengan wajah bingung.**

**_' Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana? '_**** Batin namja itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Te Be Ce**

Annyeong readersdeul~

Chapter kali ini pendek banget ya? Mian ne "

Menurut readersdeul, namja yang ditabrak dan ketabrak sama Henry itu siapa? :3 hehe xD

pertama-tama Eunhye minta maaf buat ff Mysterious Book and Princess.

ff itu sudah Eunhye selesaiin chapter satunya, tapi ternyata begitu Eunhye cek lagi, masih ada banyak yang harus Eunhye koreksi.

Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae Eunhye gabisa nepatin janji Eunhye buat update kilat ff MBaP T^T

Tanpa Eunhye inginkan, akhir2 ini Eunhye sering drop waktu lagi lanjutin ff ini dan MBaP.

Ada sedikit penyesalan buat diri Eunhye sendiri yang gabisa jaga kesehatan. Tapi waktu Eunhye ngeliat review dari readersdeul – walaupun yang review Cuma satu-dua aja –,

Eunhye bener2 seneng sama readers yang tetep nyemangatin Eunhye, dan bisa ngertiin keadan Eunhye yang lagi ga enak badan. Gomawo ne~

Eunhye kaget waktu ngeliat ada banyak banget siders. Bukannya Eunhye gasuka, tapi Eunhye ga nyangka bakalan segitu banyaknya x_x Yah, seenggaknya dari situ Eunhye tau ternyata ada banyak yang baca ff Eunhye walaupun ga ngereview ataupun mau review tapi gabisa. Gomawo buat siders yang sudah baca ff Eunhye :D /peluk atu2/

Untuk permintamaafan Eunhye bagi readers yang nunggu ff MBaP, Eunhye ngepost satu ff ChanBaek yang merupakan remake dari komik Nakajima Yuka sensei dengan judul yang sama, 'My Mysterious Neighbor'. Mungkin diantara para readers ada yang pernah baca komik milik Nakajima sensei ini. Mungkin loh, mungkin xD

Eunhye ngeremake komik ini karena satu hal, Eunhye suka banget komik ini soalnya ceritanya bener2 nyentuh "

balasan review:

**Yuzuki Chaeri****: **Eunhye baru kelas delapan xD salah lagi ya? padahal Eunhye sering bolak balik ngecek sebelum ngepost x_x lain kali Eunhye bakal lebih teliti lagi deh :3

**ryeofha2125****: **Kemungkinan seperti itu? Eunhye sekali2 pengen bikin slight ZhouWook (?) tapi Eunhye tetep berusaha pertahanin YeWook kok :D Eunhye line 99 xD panggil saengi atau Eunhye aja ne~~

**: **Ne~ ini sudah dilanjut "

**93424:** iya juga sih haha gomawo ne sudah nyemangatin Eunhye xD

**dyahYWS: **Gamasalah kok baru review sekarang :D ini sudah dilanjut ne ^^

Btw, buat yang mau berteman sama Eunhye, ngasih saran, support ataupun mau malak(?) chapter ff yang keteteran karena Eunhye lupa ngeupdate, silakan ke :  /kezia_josephine

itu twitter ofisialnya Eunhye. Eunhye masih sering buka twitter, jadi readersdeul bisa ngehubungin(?) Eunhye lewat situ :)

Review again? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Cinta itu manis, tapi terkadang pahit, bagaikan rasa mochachino. Ketika dingin rasa manis itu akan terasa hambar walaupun foam lembut dengan taburan bubuk cinnamon ataupun Latte Art yang menghiasinya. Apakah cintaku harus berakhir seperti itu? YeWook /GS/

**Sweet Love Café**

**Chapter 5**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Cast: YeWook, ZhouRy, Other Cast.**

**Warning: GS, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook melongokkan kepalanya ke kelas Yesung. Mata ber-iris kecoklatannya menjelajahi setiap sudut kelas itu, mencari sosok yang mengisi relung hatinya beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Dirinya sedikit kesal karena tidak kunjung menemukan namja yang dicarinya, tetapi hanya menemukan segerombolan yeoja yang sedang mengelilingi seseorang. Ia tidak dapat melihat apa yang sedang yeoja itu kelilingi. Tubuh mungilnya sedikit membatasi pengelihatannya, ia hanya dapat melihat punggung para yeoja itu. Maklum, yeoja-yeoja yang sedang bergerombolan itu memiliki tinggi bak model diatas _catwalk_.

" Kim Ryeowook? "

Ryeowook menoleh. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat _sunbae_-nya, Lee Donghae kini tengah menatapnya aneh.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini, eoh? Kau tidak kuliah? " Tanya namja ikan tersebut.

" Aku tidak ikut kuliah pagi oppa " Dustanya. " Aku sedang mencari Yesung oppa. Apa Hae oppa melihatnya? "

" Aniyo "

Donghae mencari sosok Yesung di dalam kelasnya. Namja itu menemukan segerombolan yeoja yang kini sedang mengerubungi seorang namja yang terlihat risih dengan yeoja yang mengelilinginya dan menyerbunya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan aneh. _'Seperti semut saja yeoja-yeoja itu!' _batinnya. Donghae terkekeh pelan. Ia berdeham lalu berteriak memanggil namja yang sedang dikerubuni itu.

" YA! YESUNG-AH! "

Para yeoja itu terdiam dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan _'Kau-mengganggu-kegiatan-kami'_.

" Waeyo Hae-ah? " Tanya Yesung sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan dan bajunya yang ditarik oleh beberapa yeoja.

" _Yeojachingu_-mu mencarimu! " Sahut Donghae.

Namja itu tidak menyadari bahwa wajah putih Ryeowook kini telah memunculkan semburat-semburat merah akibat malu. Sementara itu, para yeoja yang mengerubungi Yesung saling berbisik-bisik begitu mendengar perkataan Donghae.

" _Yeojachingu_-ku? " Yesung menautkan alisnya. Namja itu merasa tidak pernah memiliki _yeojachingu_.Lagipula ia selalu menjaga jarak dengan para yeoja di Shappire Blue University maupun dengan yeoja diluar universitasnya. Oke, pengecualian untuk Kim Ryeowook.

Donghae yang gemas dengan Yesung, segera menarik lengan Ryeowook dan mendorongnya masuk ke kelasnya dan Yesung. Seluruh yeoja yang sedang berada di kelas itu melotot kaget.

" Maksudku Ryeowook, pabo "

Yesung terkejut melihat yeoja mungil itu. Tapi di wajahnya terlukis senyum tipis saat melihat yeoja itu. sementara itu, Ryeowook sedikit takut karena kini yeoja-yeoja itu tengah menatapnya horror. Gerombolan yeoja itu tampak amat – sangat – tidak suka akan kehadiran Ryeowook.

Yesung yang menyadari Ryeowook kini ketakutan dikarenakan yeoja yang mengelilinginya menatapnya penuh ketidaksukaan yang sangat mendalam, segera berjalan cepat kearah yeoja mungil itu dan meraih tangannya.

" Kaja! " Yesung menarik Ryeowook, lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Donghae beserta sekelompok yeoja yang mendengus kesal karena kepergian Yesung.

Jessica yang berada di antara kerumunan itu menatap sinis Ryeowook yang dibawa pergi oleh Yesung.

' _Kau yeojachingu Yesung oppa? Cih, lihat saja kau nanti Kim Ryeowook! ' _Batinnya kesal.

.

.

.

.

" Hah... hah... "

Nafas sepasang namja dan yeoja itu tak beraturan sehabis berlari.

" Yesung oppa! Mengapa kau mengajakku berlari, eoh? " Sungut Ryeowook.

" Aku hanya ingin menghindari yeoja-yeoja menyebalkan itu saja. Mereka mengganggu "

Ryeowook mendecakkan lidahnya. Tangannya bergerak perlahan menghapus peluh yang membasahi wajah namja tampan yang berdiri dihadapannya. Jantung Yesung berdegup kencang menerima perlakuan Ryeowook. Wajah yeoja manis itu begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Dalam jarak sedekat itu, Yesung memperhatikan lekuk wajah manis Ryeowook dan mata yeoja itu. Iris berwarna kecoklatan yang telah berhasil memerangkap matanya hingga tak bisa lagi bibir tipis berwarna pink tanpa polesan _lipgloss _maupun _lipstick_ yang sangat indah disaat yeoja itu tersenyum maupun tertawa, ditambah lagi lesung pipi kecil yang ikut menyempurnakan karya Tuhan dihadapannya yang menurutnya sangat jauh diatas kata 'Sempurna'. Rambut yeoja manis itu tergerai indah di punggungnya. Tampak poni coklat kemerahan itu sedikit berantakan tertiup angin.

_' Neomu yeoppeo ' _

Tanpa Yesung sadari, tangannya kini membelai rambut Ryeowook pelan dan merapikan anak rambut Ryeowook yang berantakan. Diperhatikannya wajah yeoja itu intens. Matanya menatap dalam iris kecoklatan Ryeowook.

" Oppa? "

Yesung yang tersadar segera menarik tangannya menjauh. Namja itu memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Ryeowook. Mereka berdua terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

" Oppa... Tadi Henry mengatakan bahwa oppa mencariku. ada apa? " Tanya Ryeowook memecahkan keheningan yang ada diantara mereka berdua.

" Tidak ada apa-apa "

Yeoja itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Yesung tersenyum dan langsung mencubit pelan hidung Ryeowook.

" Oppa! Jangan cubit hidungku! "

" Biar saja. Kau lucu sih "

" Lucu! Lucu! Oppa pikir aku kkoming eoh? "

" Kkoming? Kau tahu nama anjingku darimana Baby Wook? "

" Eh... Eum... Aku sering mendengarnya dari yeoja yang menggosipkan oppa "

Ryeowook berbohong kepada Yesung. Sebenarnya, ia mengetahui nama anjing Yesung saat tak sengaja melihatnya bersama anjingnya di taman kota beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Yesung hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan.

" Eung.. Oppa, aku kembali ke kelas dulu ne... " Pamit Ryeowook cepat.

" Eh? Eo? Ne... " Jawab Yesung canggung.

Ryeowook berlari kecil meninggalkan Yesung.

_' Baby Wook... __Kurasa aku sudah mulai mencintaimu... '_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Zhoumi berjalan cepat kearah perpustakaan. Dirinya merutuk pelan karena Lee seonsaengnim dengan seenaknya menyuruhnya untuk mengambil buku sejarah yang sangat tebal di perpustakaan. Kalau saja hanya disuruh membawa satu saja, ia tak masalah. Tapi ia harus membawa 15 buku sejarah ke kantor Lee seonsaengnim yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari perpustakaan!

Namja chinese itu membuka pintu perpustakaan perlahan. Tampak saat ini perpustakaan sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang terlihat.

Zhoumi menyapa pengurus perpustakaan, Park ahjumma, lalu melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju rak-rak buku yang berderet rapi. Namja itu mulai mencari-cari buku yang diminta oleh Lee seonsaengnim. Saat menoleh kearah kanannya, ia menatap yeoja disebelahnya yang tengah berusaha menggapai buku yang letaknya cukup tinggi. Tampaknya yeoja itu tak menyadari kehadiran Zhoumi disebelahnya.

Namja itu pun mengambil buku yang sedari tadi berusaha diambil oleh yeoja disebelahnya.

Zhoumi menyerahkan buku itu. " Ini "

" Ah, jeongmal gomawo... Tan Zhoumi? "

Yeoja itu terkejut melihat Zhoumi.

" Kau mengenalku? " Tanya Zhoumi.

" Ne... Tentu saja. Kau kan terkenal diantara para murid Zhoumi-ssi "

Hey, siapa yang tak mengenal Zhoumi? Namja chinese bertubuh jangkung yang merupakan aegya dari sang pemilik Shappire Blue University, Tan Hankyung. Namja yang membawa nama Shappire Blue University ke kejuaraan-kejuaraan tingkat nasional maupun internasional.

" Begitukah? Aku baru mengetahuinya " Sahut Zhoumi ringan sambil kembali mengambil buku sejarah Lee seonsaengnim. Tiba-tiba, ia tampak teringat akan sesuatu dan langsung menatap yeoja didekatnya. " Kau… yeoja yang menabrakku tempo hari? "

Yeoja itu mengangguk pelan.

" Untuk apa kau membawa buku sejarah sebanyak itu? "

" Lee seonsaengnim memintaku untuk membawa buku-buku ini ke ruangannya "

" Biar kubantu " Tawar yeoja itu.

" Tidak perlu "

" Ayolah~ sekalian sebagai balasan karena kau telah membantuku tadi "

" Sudahlah, tidak perlu. Aku bi… "

" Jebal~~ " Rengek yeoja itu memotong kalimat Zhoumi.

Zhoumi menghela nafas panjang.

" Arraseo. Kau boleh membantuku "

Namja berdarah Chinese itu memberikan beberapa buku kepada yeoja dihadapannya.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam melalui koridor. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin membuka pembicaraan. Tak lama, mereka telah sampai di ruangan Lee seonsaengnim. Diletakkannya buku-buku itu diatas meja, lalu mereka keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Yeoja itu membungkuk singkat kepada Zhoumi lalu berbalik meninggalkan Zhoumi.

" Ya! Siapa namamu? " Teriak Zhoumi.

" Henry. Namaku Henry Lau " Balas yeoja itu sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

_05.44 PM_

Ryeowook berkali-kali menatap jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Ia tampak tak sabar menunggu bus yang tak kunjung datang.

_TIIN! TIINN!_

Ia tersentak kaget saat mendapati sebuah motor sport berwarna hitam berhenti di depannya. Ia tampak lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat orang yang mengendarai motor tersebut, Yesung.

" Kau belum pulang? "

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. " Aku masih ingin pergi ke JOY Café oppa "

" JOY Café? Café milik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun? "

" E, Eum! " Ryeowook bergumam meng-iya-kan.

" Cha, pakai ini dan cepat naik "

Yesung menyerahkan sebuah helm berwarna merah kepada Ryeowook. Namja itu membantu Ryeowook saat yeoja itu kesulitan mengaitkan tali helm tersebut.

" Kita mau kemana oppa? " Tanya Ryeowook begitu ia duduk di belakang Yesung.

" Diam dan pegangan saja yang erat Baby Wook "

" Tap... AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Jeritan keluar dari bibir tipis Ryeowook.

Secara spontan, tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang Yesung. Yesung yang mengetahui itu hanya tersenyum senang. Tangan Yesung menggenggam singkat tangan Ryeowook lalu mulai berkonsentrasi dengan jalan di depannya.

Tak lama, mereka sampai di JOY cafe milik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena angin sementara Yesung memarkirkan motor sport-nya.

" Annyeonghaseo "

Seorang pelayan menyambut kedatangan Yesung dan Ryeowook. Mereka berdua berjalan kearah meja kosong di pojok ruangan dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan disana. Sungmin tampak mendekat ke meja mereka.

" Annyeong~ ada yang bisa saya bantu nona, tuan? " Tanya Sungmin dengan nada bercanda.

" Eonni-ya~ " Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Hahaha mianhae Wookie. Eonni hanya bercanda saja "

Sungmin mengacak rambut Ryeowook sayang. Ryeowook hanya menerima perlakuan Sungmin dengan pasrah. Dulu, Ryeowook pernah melawan saat Sungmin memperlakukannya seperti ini. Tapi pada akhirnya Sungmin malah mendiamkannya selama seminggu karena menolak perlakuannya.

" Eonni, aku pesan _Strawberry Shortcake _dan _Mochachino Blend_ ne "

" Nde~ Yesung oppa, kau pesan apa? " Tanya Sungmin.

" _Vanilla Latte _dan _Cheese Cake _"

" Tunggu sebentar ne "

Setelah Sungmin pergi, kedua namja dan yeoja itu kembali diliputi oleh keheningan. Yesung sibuk dengan ponselnya sementara Ryeowook menatap keluar jendela.

" Baby Wook "

" Ne? " Jawab Ryeowook tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Apa yang kau lihat di luar sana? "

" Tidak ada. Hanya... Emm, kenangan kecil mungkin? "

" Kenangan? "

" Ne... Aku hanya sedikit merindukan hari dimana aku, appa, eomma, serta Zhoumi ge berlibur bersama, dan mengunjungi ladang bunga _mugunghwa* _"

" Apa saat itu menyenangkan? "

" Tentu saja. Saat di ladang bunga _mugunghwa_, Zhoumi ge membuatkanku mahkota bunga yang sangat cantik "

Entah mengapa, Yesung merasa tidak suka saat Ryeowook terus-menerus menyebutkan nama Zhoumi. Sedikit rasa cemburu terbesit dalam hatinya, namun gengsi yang ia miliki terlalu tinggi untuk mengakuinya.

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat Sungmin datang membawa _Strawberry Shortcake, Cheese Cake, Vanilla Latte, _dan _Mochachino_ pesanan Ryeowook dan Yesung.

Keduanya melahap _cake_ mereka dengan perlahan. Ryeowook tampak tak terlalu memperdulikan _Strawberry Shortcake _yang ia pesan tadi. Yeoja tersebut justru lebih memperhatikan Wajah tampan Yesung di depannya.

Tangan yeoja itu mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya lalu mengeluarkan barang andalannya, kamera polaroid. Dibidiknya kamera tersebut kearah wajah Yesung yang sedang makan, lalu memencet satu tombol yang ada di bagian atas pojok kanan kamera polaroidnya.

_JEPRET!_

Yesung terkejut saat mendengar suara kamera. Diangkatnya kepalanya lalu menatap yeoja manis di depannya yang kini sedang memandangi foto hasil jepretannya sambil menahan tawa.

" Foto apa itu? "

" Bukan apa-apa oppa " Jawab Ryeowook manis.

" Aku tidak percaya. Coba lihat! "

Yesung mengulurkan tangannya kearah Ryeowook.

" Oppa serius mau melihatnya? "

Namja tampan itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Tapi jangan dirobek, ne? "

Yesung tetap menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Yaksok? "

" Yaksok "

Ryeowook tersenyum lalu menyerahkan foto hasil jepretannya kepada sang objek, Yesung. Yesung meraih foto itu dan melihatnya.

" IGE MWOYAAAAA!? "

**TBC**

*_Mugunghwa: Bunga nasional korea selatan. __Kadang disebut juga dengan nama Rose of Sharon_

Annyeong yeorobun!

Eunhye is back xD

pemberitahuan ne~ untuk saat ini Eunhye bakalan lebih fokus ke SLC dulu._.v tapi juga sekali-sekali Eunhye tetep bakalan update ff yang lain. Tapi entah untuk MBaP… Eunhye tiba-tiba blank di tengah jalan, dan ini semua diakibatkan karena pas Eunhye lagi ngedit MBaP, Eunhye 'nyempilin' ide Eunhye yang tiba-tiba muncul di otak Eunhye dan ngelanjutin ngetik chapter satunya. Jadinya MBaP masa pengetikannya ga selesai2 -_-v Maafkan saya T^T

**Balasan Review:**

**Devi AF**** : **Nee~ ahaha ga cepet2 banget kok xD kemarin sudah selesai setengahnya, jadi dilanjut baru langsung update. sempet berhenti ngetik juga gara2 sakit x_x Belum kok xD Gomawo =D

**niisaa9**** : **Panggil Eunhye boleh, saengi juga boleh. terserah enaknya manggil kaya apa Alurnya kecepetan ya? :c kemungkinan sih yeye appa sudah mulai suka xD mari kita doakan yang terbaik untuk mereka(?) Gomawo ne :3 Daripada dipaksa, eonni liat chapter ini ne xD semua sudah direncanakan dari awal kok :D

**hanazawa kay**** : **Ini sudah dilanjut ne ^^ Tenang aja, nanti ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Zhoumi ge sama Wookie umma *bocoran* :D

**Yuzuki Chaeri**** : **/.\ kebiasaan di rp nulis 'eottehke' jadi 'etteohke' sih, jadinya kebawa sampai sekarang x_x hahaha ne eonn,, kuusahain lebih banyak xD Kejawab di chapter ini ne :D

** : **Mian kependekkan kalau suka pasti bisa jadi stalker dadakan *ini mah Eunhye* xD kejawab di chapter ini ne :3

**ryeofha2125**** : **Ne eon :D Gomawo ^^

**Freaky Virus**** : **Kejawab di chapter ini ne :3 Iyanih, wookie umma ga romantis *ditabok Ryesomnia* Mollayo._. Eunhye ngetiknya ga bold kok. Cuma kadang sering ke bold sendiri pas di post._. Gomawo jeongmal gomawoo ^^

**fieeloving13**** : **Gwaenchana xD gomawo :D

**nurichan4**** : ** Emm… gimana ya? Haha xD liat di chapter ini ne :3

**mikie0807**** : **Gwaenchana :D sudah mulai suka kok, tapi Yesungnya gamau Jujuy dan ga terlalu peka sama perasaan sendiri

**93424 : ** Mianhaee T^T soalnya Eunhye ngetiknya pas bener2 ga enak badan Aduh jadi malu muda sendiri xD Gomawoo~~ ^^

**Yulia CloudSomnia**** : **Dari 'calon'nya ahay xD liat jawabannya di chapter ini ne :D

Gomawo ne buat yang sudah review dan buat kritik sama saran yang sudah dikasih buat Eunhye, gomawo juga buat para siders yang setia membaca ff Eunhye xD

Jeongmal gomawo buat **Tiffany Jung** eonni yang sudah ngasih Eunhye semangat, masukan, dan yang terpenting selalu bikin Eunhye positive thinking disaat Eunhye yang kadang ngerasa sedih karena sedikitnya review tapi banyaknya siders yang menumpuk. Kalau eonni gaada mungkin Eunhye sudah males buat ngelanjutin ff ini. *maklum, author baru*

Gomawo juga buat **Ave umma** (ini temen sekelas Eunhye, tapi Eunhye SENGAJA manggil dia umma) yang setia ngasih Eunhye wangsit walaupun kadang wangsitnya berbau thriller dan horror, alias selalu berhubungan dengan pembunuhan. You're the best ever! Walau Eunhye sering nolak ide yang dikasih gara2 serem sendiri, tapi umma tetep kekeuh ngasih ide horror dan thriller yang mungkin Eunhye bakalan coba masukin _sense_ itu dalam ff ini (?) ga kok. becanda.

Sekedar pengen nanya aja nih. Menurut readersdeul, kopi yang cocok buat _Tiramisu Cake_ itu apa?._.v Tolong dijawab ne ^^

Sekali lagi, gomawo buat semuanya :D

Mind to Review? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Cinta itu manis, tapi terkadang pahit, bagaikan rasa mochachino. Ketika dingin rasa manis itu akan terasa hambar walaupun foam lembut dengan taburan bubuk cinnamon ataupun Latte Art yang menghiasinya. Apakah cintaku harus berakhir seperti itu? YeWook /GS/

**Sweet Love Café**

**Chapter 6**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Cast: YeWook, ZhouRy, Other Cast.**

**Warning: GS, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yesung POV.**

** " IGE MWOYA****!?****?! "**

**Kupandangi foto Polaroid yang ada di tanganku. Terlihat dengan sangat jelas di foto itu, aku sedang membuka mulutku lebar-lebar (baca: mangap) saat akan memasukkan potongan ****_cheese cake_**** kedalam mulutku, dan dengan ekspresi yang… err…. aneh?**

** Kumohon, jangan membayangkan wajahku dalam foto itu. Terlalu KONYOL! **

**Kualihkan tatapanku kepada Ryeowook yang kini menundukkan wajahnya sambil memakan ****_strawberry shortcake_****-nya perlahan. Tiba-tiba, ia menaikkan wajahnya menghadapku.**

** " Oppa? "**

** " Hm? " Gumamku.**

** " Oppa marah padaku? "**

** " Molla "**

** " Oppa… Kau benar-benar marah ya? "**

** " Mungkin "**

**" Mianhae… Aku'kan hanya ingin memotret oppa… ****"**

** " Hm "**

** " Maafkan aku, ne? "**

** "…."**

** " Oppa? "**

** "…"**

** " Oppa mian~ " Ryeowook menampakkan ****_puppy eyes_****-nya.**

**Kulihat wajahnya kini tengah memelas kepadaku. ****_Aigo…_**** Tak bisakah kau apabila tak memasang wajahmu yang seperti ini? Jantungku jadi berdegup tidak beraturan. Kau mau aku mati karena melihat wajah *ehm* manismu *ehm* itu, eoh?**

** Dengan segera, aku mengalihkan padanganku keluar jendela café. ****Tidak kuhiraukan panggilan terus-menerus dari yeoja bersuara tenor di depanku ini. Hingga tak lama kemudian, aku merasa Ryeowook tak lagi memanggilku. Kurasa dia sudah lelah memanggilku dan tak kutanggapi sama sekali.**

**Kulihat kini Ryeowook tengah menunduk. Aku menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Yeoja itu menghirup nafas dalam dan...**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Hana...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dul...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Set!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** " YESUNGIE OPPAAAA! "**

** " YAK! "**

**Kututup kedua telingaku dengan tangan. Suara teriakan Ryeowook seperti akan menembus gendang telingaku. Bisa kurasakan saat ini seluruh pengunjung cafe sedang memperhatikan kami. Aku mengangguk pelan kepada mereka semua untuk meminta maaf. Sungguh, aku malu sekali! -_-**

** " Tak bisakah kau jika tidak berteriak? " **

** " Habisnya oppa tidak menghiraukanku " Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya.**

**Kim Ryeowook pabo! Tak bisakah kau berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu?**

** " Jangan mempoutkan mulutmu. Kau mau kucium, eoh? " Tanyaku spontan.**

**Bisa kulihat kini wajahnya memerah karena malu. Iris berwarna caramelnya membulat menatapku.**

**" Y..yak! jangan bicara sembarangan! "**

** " Nde baby Wook. Cepat habiskan makananmu, lalu kau akan kuantar pulang.**

**Ryeowook tak menjawab dan melahap ****_strawberry shortcake_****nya. Sesekali ia menggumamkan sesuatu. Hei Kim Ryeowook. Tak tahukah kau bahwa sekarang jantungku berdetak tak karuan karena melihatmu?**

**Yesung POV End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ryeowook POV.**

**Aku merebahkan tubuhku keatas kasur. Siapapun tolong tampar pipiku sekencang mungkin dan yakinkan aku jika ini hanyalah mimpi!**

**Aku benar-benar tak percaya Yesung oppa berkata seperti itu di cafe. ****Kim Yesung yang super dingin berkata seperti itu? Aku bisa gila!**

**Kutelungkupkan wajahku di kedua tanganku. Semburat-semburat tipis berwarna merah mulai tampak di wajahku. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat mengingat bagaimana ia mengatakan hal itu tanpa beban.**

** Oppa... sebenarnya kau itu memang tidak peka atau pabo sih? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan akan 'mencium'ku dengan semudah itu? JEONGMAL PABOYA!**

**" Wookie-ah? "**

**Kuangkat wajahku dan melihat eomma berdiri di ambang pintu.**

** " Boleh eomma masuk? "**

** " Bahkan eomma sudah masuk. Kenapa harus bertanya lagi, eoh? " Dengusku pelan.**

** Eomma tertawa kecil menanggapiku. Yeoja yang sangat kusayangi itu berjalan kearahku lalu mendudukkan dirinya disebelahku.**

** " Kau ada masalah, eum? " Tanya eomma lembut sambil mengusap kepalaku.**

** " Hanya masalah kecil eomma... Tidak perlu dikhawatirkan.**

** " ****_Jeongmalyo_****? "**

**Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku tidak ingin eomma mengetahui tentang Yesung oppa. Kalian tahu mengapa? Aku tidak ingin kejadian saat aku ****_junior high school_**** terulang kembali. Saat dimana aku menceritakan tentang namja yang kusukai pada eomma, dan eomma menceritakan segalanya kepada appa, dan appa mengambil tindakan yang sangat membuatku cukup marah. ****_Well_****... Tepatnya appa memindahkan sekolahku dari mokpo ke seoul, dengan alasan dipindah kerja. **

** Oh Gosh, ayolah. Appa adalah pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Itu artinya dia yang 'memindahkan' dirinya ke seoul dan bukan 'dipindahkan' karena dia adalah sang ****_boss_****.**

**" Ada apa eomma ke kamarku? "**

** " Kau tidak suka eomma ke kamarmu? "**

** " Bukan begitu eomma... Hanya saja eomma kan jarang ke kamarku sejak aku masuk universitas " Jelasku singkat.**

** " Tak apa.. Eomma hanya ingin berbicara denganmu. Apa eomma salah? " Tanya Kyungsoo, eommanya.**

** " Aniya eomma "**

** " KYUNGIE BABY! WOOKIE-AH! "**

**Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku menjeblak terbuka. Appaku, Kim Jongin, tersenyum riang kearah kami. Aku dan eomma hanya menatap malas kearah appa-ku yang kekanak-kanakan itu.**

** " Wae? " Tanya eomma.**

** " Kau dingin sekali sih baby? "**

**Appa berjalan mendekati eomma lalu memeluknya possesive. Eomma tampak sedikit memberontak.**

** " Yak, lepaskan pabo! "**

**Eomma menjitak kepala appa keras. Aku hanya tertawa melihat appa yang kini meringkukkesakitan.**

** " Kau jahat sekali kyungie baby... " Rajuk appa-ku.**

** " Mianhae yeobo "**

** Eomma membelai kepala appa pelan. ****Ugh, aku iri dengan mereka berdua.**

** " Ah ya, Ryeowookie. Ada yang ingin appa beritahu padamu "**

** " Ada apa appa? "**

** " Appa dan eomma akan menjodohkanmu "**

** " Oh "**

**Aku tampak tak tertarik. ****Tapi tiba-tiba otakku mencerna kata-kata appa.**

** " MWO? DIJODOHKAN? " Teriakku hingga terdengar diseluruh penjuru rumah.**

**" Ne~ kau akan bertemu calon tunanganmu besok. Bersiap-siaplah "**

** " ANDWAEEE! "**

**TBC**

Annyeong readersdeul~

Pendek ya? Jeongmal mianhae :'(

dengan di update-nya chapter 6 ini, Eunhye menyatakan libur sementara( baca: hiatus)

Minggu depan Eunhye sudah harus UKK. Padahal Eunhye masih mau nyantai(?) *murid banyak dosa*

_Back to topic_, Eunhye hiatus sampai ujian kenaikan selesai ne._.v Doa-kan Eunhye supaya bisa ngerjain, dapet nilai bagus, ga nyontek sama sekali, dll dsb, dst.'-')b

Setelah UKK selesai, Eunhye bakal lanjutin lagi hahay~

Jujur, Eunhye males ulangan, tapi pengen naik kelas juga. Kenapa harus ada ulangan? Kenapa ga langsung dinaikin aja? Kan ulangan sudah sering kan ya? Nilai juga naik turun kaya _roller coaster_ di Lotte World ;A; TT^TT /Curhat/ *Abaikan

Btw, sudah pada liat teaser-nya EXO yang baru kan? Eunhye kretek ngeliat Kai nyium itu yeoja. Nyium di pipi loh, di PIPI! (?)

Saya tidak rela ToT Ntar kalau Kai beralih ke itu yeoja gimana nasib DO eomma? Eunhye jadi anak terbuangnya Kai dong? *dilempar Yeye appa & Wookie eomma ke jurang*

Ehm. maap, Eunhye KaiDo shipper (/.\)

Okeh, sekian dulu curhatannya.

Pai pai~

Balasan Review:

**hanazawa kay**** : **Gwaenchana :D Di tunggu ne~ mungkin sebentar lagi(?) xD

**Freaky Virus**** : **iyatuh, yeye appa modus xD Sodaranya Changmin oppa ya? Hayo ngaku :p *maksa xD

**Kyunggie Panda**** : ** Semacam kata ' apa '. bisa juga dibilang ' apa-apaan ini? '. ^^

**Yuzuki Chaeri**** : ***Balas peluk* xD Gapapa kok eonn, justru aku seneng ada yang ngeralat ^^ ~ Siapa tau kalau nanti Eunhye ada kesempatan ke korea jadi ga malu sendiri gara2 salah nulis xD Gomawo neee :3

**ryeofha2125**** : **Ini sudah dilanjut ne eon :D gomawo :3

**cartwightelfsuju . shawolshinee**** : **Ini sudah dilanjut ne ^'o'^ Mian kemarin reviewnya sudah dibales, tapi tiba-tiba ngilang ToT

**niisaa9**** : **Kita liat nanti aja ne :3 nanti kalau plot-nya bocor sudah ga seru lagi xD Gomawo eonn :D

**fieeloving13**** : **Mian ne kali ini ga terlalu kilat updatenya ;_; Gomawo:3

**93424 :** Ga akan dipisahin kok, Eunhye kan anak yang berbakti sama appa-umma xD reviewnya ada kok :D Gomawo ne~ *peluk*

**leetaoury : **Ryeowook sama Zhoumi temen masa kecil Ditunggu ne~~

**mikie0807: **Duh jadi malu *melayang(?)**Disamber petirnya chen* Ada kok :D itu pasti! xD belum dan mungkin ga akan pernah nyerah :3 Zhoumi sama Ryeowook temen masa kecil. Tapi Zhou ajussi ada rasa(?)

**dyahYWS: **Ini sudah dilanjut ne :D Gomawoo ^^

**Yulia CloudSomnia: **Updated ne :D

**Kirefa: **Sekali-kali ZhouWook membawa perubahan xD Diusahain bisa agak melambat ne :3 soalnya Eunhye ngebet pengen mereka cepet-cepet jadi. Tapi Yeye appa lambat kaya ddangkoma nyadarnya (?) *gaada hubungan* /plak/ Gomawo chingu :D

P.S: _sekedar nanya, lebih pahit espresso atau caffe latte?_


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Cinta itu manis, tapi terkadang pahit, bagaikan rasa mochachino. Ketika dingin rasa manis itu akan terasa hambar walaupun foam lembut dengan taburan bubuk cinnamon ataupun Latte Art yang menghiasinya. Apakah cintaku harus berakhir seperti itu? YeWook /GS/

**Sweet Love Café**

**Chapter 7**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Cast: YeWook, ZhouRy, Other Cast.**

**Warning: GS, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook berjalan gontai kearah ruang kuliahnya. Otaknya tiada henti memikirkan perkataan sang appa dan eomma kemarin malam di kamarnya.

**[FLASHBACK]**

" ANDWAEEE! "

" Yak! Kim Ryeowook! Kecilkan suaramu! " Tegur Kai.

" Biar saja! Appa jahat! "

" Mwo? Bagaimana bisa appa jahat padamu? Appa melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri Wookie "

" Ani! Appa jahat! Aku tidak mau dijodohkan! "

" Aish... Neomu jinjjayo! Kau harus bertunangan dengan orang yang appa jodohkan denganmu Wookie! . -no-la-kan "

" Appa jahat! " Isak Ryeowook pelan.

" Yeobo... Jangan seperti itu... " Tegur Kyungsoo sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

" Chagi.. Uljima... Uljimaneyo... " Kyungsoo membelai lembut rambut Ryeowook yang sedikit berantakan.

" Eomma... Appa jahat... Aku... Aku tidak mau dijodohkan... "

" Dengar dan tatap eomma "

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata bulat milik eomma-nya, Kyungsoo. Senyum bak malaikat terlukis indah di wajahnya.

" Eomma dan appa menjodohkanmu demi kebaikanmu Wookie... Kami tidak ingin kau terus-menerus mengejar cinta yang semu untukmu... Kami tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih Wookie... "

" Ba... bagaimana eomma tahu? "

Kyungsoo tersenyum. " Ada hal yang eomma tahu dan eomma tida tahu tentang dirimu Wookie-ah.. Eomma tahu dari segala perilakumu... Kau pikir eomma tidak tahu kalau kau pernah, bahkan sering menangis di tengah malam sambil menyebutkan nama seorang namja, eum? "

" Eh... Itu... "

" Eomma tahu segalanya Wookie "

" Mian eomma... Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tidak ingin dijodohkan... Aku mencintai seorang namja... " Isakan Ryeowook lolos untuk kedua kalinya.

" Cobalah untuk belajar mencintai orang yang appa dan eomma jodohkan denganmu Wookie "

" Tapi eomma... "

" Wookie, apa menurutmu kau benar-benar mencintai namja yang kau maksud? " Tanya Kai lembut.

" A..aku... "

" Dengarkan appa Wookie... Appa tidak ingin melihat aegya appa bersedih karena cintanya ta berbalas... Appa tidak ingin kau menangis karena namja yang bahkan kau tidak tahu mencintaimu sebaliknya atau tida sama sekali... "

Kai mengelus bahu Ryeowook pelan, ingin mencoba menenangkan aegya-nya yang sangat ia sayangi.

" Pikirkan baik-baik apa yang tadi appa dan eomma katakan Wooike.. "

Kyungsoo dan Kai mengecup pipi Ryeowook lembut lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar Ryeowook. Sepeninggal appa dan eomma-nya, Ryeowook menangis dalam diam. Di satu sisi, ia ingin menolak perjodohan itu karena ia mencintai Yesung. Tapi di sisi yang lain, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan appa dan eomma-nya.

" Wookie-chagi? "

Ryeowook menoleh dan mendapati Suho berjalan mendekatinya. Namja yang merupakan oppa kandung dari Ryeowook itu merengkuh Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya. Tangis Ryeowook semakin menjadi. Isakan-isakan tertahan lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

" Tenanglah Wookie... Uljima... "

" Bagaimana aku bisa tenang oppa? Appa dan eomma akan menjodohkanku... Aku tidak menginginkan itu sama sekali... "

" Waeyo, heung? "

" Aku... aku mencintai Yesung oppa... "

Suho tersentak mendengar nama sahabatnya di Shappire Blue University disebutkan. Sebenarnya ia mengetahui perasaan Ryeowook kepada Yesung dan seberapa seringnya yeodongsaengnya itu ditolak, namun selama ini Suho berpikir bahwa itu hanya bercanda dan tidak serius saja. Hatinya terasa teriris mendengar isakan Ryeowook. Bukannya ia tak mendukung apabila Ryeowook menyukai Yesung, hanya saja ia tak suka yeodongsaeng satu-satunya membuang air mata untuk namja yang— yah, bahkan tidak jelas mencintai diri yeodongsaengnya atau tidak.

" Wookie... oppa tidak akan melarangmu mencintai namja manapun. Itu adalah hakmu... Tapi ingatlah, semua keputusan berada di tanganmu. Keputusanmu sekaranglah yang akan menentukan apa yang terjadi kedepannya "

**[FLASHBACK END]**

Yeoja bertubuh mungil itu berjalan tak tentu arah dan secara tak sadar ia melalui pinggir lapangan basket. Mata Ryeowook menatap sosok Yesung yang datang dari arah berlawanan. Ryeowook hanya membungkuk sedikit untuk memberi salam lalu segera berlari kecil meninggalkan tempat itu, menuju kelasnya.

Dari pintu kelasnya, Ryeowook melihat duo happy virus sahabatnya sedang bermesraan disebelah mejanya. Dengan segera dihampirinya edua sahabatnya lalu menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca.

" Baekhyun-ah... Chanyeol-ah... "

" Waeyo Wookie? " Tanya Chanyeol.

" Apa kau disakiti Yesung sunbae lagi? " Timpal Baekhyun.

" Aku... "

" Kau dikasari Yesung? "

" Yak! Yeolli pabo! Sejelek-jeleknya sifat Yesung sunbae, dia itu gentle tahu! "

" Aku kan hanya bertanya Baekki "

" Tapi setidaknya ucapkanlah pertanyaan yang lebih bermutu! "

" Kau pikir pertanyaanmu bermutu, eoh? "

" Yak! Kau ini! "

" Huweee! Dengarkan dulu ceritaku happy virus pabo! " Isak Ryeowook kencang.

" M...mwo? Mianhae Wookie... "

" Uljima Wookie... uljima... Semua gara-gara kau Park Chanyeol " Baekhyun memeluk Ryeowook yang tengah menangis dan memberi death glare kearah Chanyeol yang baru akan membuka suara.

Setelah berhenti menangis, Ryeowook menceritakan masalahnya kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mata kedua happy virus itu membelalak saat mengetahui bahwa sahabat mereka akan dijodohkan dengan orang yang bahkan Ryeowook sendiri tidak tahu.

" Wookie-ah... apa kau ada sedikit mencurigai siapa yang aan dijodohkan denganmu? " Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati, diiringi dengan anggukan kepala Baekhyun.

Ryeowook menautkan kedua alisnya. " Maksud kalian? "

" Begini Wookie, aku rasa Jongin ahjussi tidak akan sembarangan menjodohanmu dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal sama sekali "

" Jadi appa... "

" Ne. Appa-mu pasti akan menjodohkanmu dengan orang yang sudah dekat denganmu "

Ryeowook terdiam sesaat mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Benar juga. Kemungkinan besar appa-nya akan menjodohkannya dengan orang yang dekat dengannya.

" Wookie-ah "

" Nde Baekki? "

" Siapa namja yang dekat denganmu selain namja di keluargamu? " Tanya Baehyun.

" Yesung oppa, Siwon oppa, Zhoumi _ge_, Donghae oppa, dan yang terakhir Onew "

" Aish, maksudku yang sangat dekat denganmu Wookie! "

Ryeowook menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun malas. " Mereka semua dekat denganku duo happy virus "

" Kalau seperti ini kita akan sulit menemukan petunjuk siapa yang merupakan 'calon' tunanganmu di acara perjodohan konyol tersebut " Rutuk baekhyun kesal sementara Ryeowook hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Intinya begini saja Wookie. Siapa namja yang sangat dekat denganmu, kemungkinan ialah yang akan menjadi tunangan-terpaksa-mu nanti. Aku tidak yakin seutuhnya kalau Yesung sunbae yang dijodohan denganmu "

" Yeol, semuanya bisa saja terjadi "

" Yah~ Terserah kau lah. Yang penting pikirkan siapa yang sangat dekat denganmu sedari dulu sampai yang baru saja dekat denganmu saat ini "

Tepat pada saat Chanyeol berkata seperti itu, dosen mereka, Lee seonsaengnim memasuki ruangan dan memulai materi pembahasan mereka. Belum lama mata kuliah berlangsung, Ryeowook merasakan ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

_From : Sungie Oppa~^^_

' _Setelah mata kuliahmu selesai, temui aku di tempat biasanya. Arra Baby Wook? '_

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil membaca pesan itu. Jari-jari lentiknya dengan cepat mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Yesung.

_To : Sungie Oppa~^^_

' _Nde Bighead oppa~ Arraseo '_

_._

_._

SKIP TIME

.

.

Kini, Ryeowook dan Yesung duduk di hamparan rumput berwarna hijau dan berteduh di bawah pohon _maple_ yang cukup rindang untuk menaungi keduanya.

" Baby… " Panggil Yesung.

" Baby Wook~ "

Kali ini, Yesung membelai wajah Ryeowook hati-hati, seakan wajah Ryeowook adalah porselen berharga jutaan won yang sangat rapuh dan mudah pecah, dan juga tak menyadari bahwa Ryeowook telah sadar dari lamunannya dan pipinya sekarang tengah memerah karena merasakan tangan Yesung begitu lembut menyentuh wajahnya dan merapikan anak rambutnya yang berantakan.

" Ya~ Wookie "

" Nde? "

" Kau kenapa, eoh? Tak biasanya kau jadi diam seperti ini "

" Aku tidak apa-apa oppa "

" Jinjja? "

" Eum. Wae? "

" Aniya. Hanya saja au terlihat tak seperti dirimu yang biasanya jika pendiam seperti ini "

" Oh begitu... "

" Apa kau ada masalah? "

" Tidak oppa. Hanya.. yah, hanya memikirkan sesuatu "

Ryeowook tak berbohong itu termasuk acara keluarganya bukan?

" Kau tidak mau menceritakan pada oppa? "

" Tidak sekarang oppa... Mianhae.. "

" Geurae... Ayo oppa antar kau pulang. Ini sudah sore "

Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook pelan lalu berjalan bersama menuju tempat motor Yesung diparkirkan.

.

.

.

.

.

" Sampai jumpa besok Wookie-ah "

" Nde oppa... Pai~pai "

Yesung mengacak rambut Ryeowook pelan sebelum menaiki motornya dan beranjak meninggalkan rumah Ryeowook.

Setelah sosok Yesung menghilang diujung jalan, Ryeowook menghela nafas pelan. Hari demi hari yang ia jalani dengan berdekatan dengan Yesung ini akan segera berakhir. Selain karena tangan Yesung yang berangsur-angsur mulai membaik, tentu saja karena masalah perjodohannya.

Ryeowook pintu rumahnya dengan kasar dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, menghiraukan panggilan dari Suho dan eomma-nya.

Direbahkannya tubuhnya keatas kasur setelah sebelumnya melepas sepatu dan melemparkan tasnya ke sembarang arah. Dirinya sangat kesal terhadap appa dan eomma-nya yang akan menjodohkannya walaupun alasan mereka baik. Hei, cinta tidak dapat dipaksaan kan? Ia memiliki hak untuk mencintai seseorang tanpa jika ia mengikuti kata hatinya, ia –sangat— ingin menolak perjodohan konyol itu.

' _Apa eomma dan appa pikir ini era kerajaan joseon hingga aku harus dijodohkan? Neomu jinjjayo! '_ Dilemparnya boneka jerapah kesayangannya kearah pintu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Tepat pada saat ia melemparkan boneka itu, pintu terayun terbuka dan Suho berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Dan dengan suksesnya sang boneka mendarat mulus di wajah uri cheonsa.

" Wookie! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh!? "

" Uwaaahh! Mianhae oppa! Mianhae! "

Ryeowook segera mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah dan meminta maaf kepada Suho.

" Aish. Liat saja jika kau melempar-lempar boneka jerapahmu lagi. Nanti akan oppa buang semua koleksi barang jerapahmu " Ancam Suho.

" Andwae~! Jangan dibuang oppa~ mereka bagian dari hidupku T^T "

" Ne, ne. Wookie, kenalkan, ini yeojachingu oppa "

Suho menarik tangan yeoja di belakangnya agar mendeat. Yeoja itu tersenyum lembut dan memperkenalkan diri kepada Ryeowook.

" Annyeong Ryeowook-ah~ Yixing imnida "

" Annyeong Yixing eonni~ "

" Panggil Lay saja, ne? Rasanya aneh jika kau memanggilku dengan nama Chinese-ku "

" MWO? Eonni orang China? "

Lay mengangguk pelan.

" Oppa daebak! Ternyata ada saja ya yeoja diluar korea yang menyukaimu! "

" Kau memujiku atau m—"

" Aku menghinamu oppa " Ryeowook memotong ucapan Suho lalu berlari menghindari Suho yang kini ingin mencubitnya.

" Wookie-ah "

Ketiga manusia di kamar itu menoleh kearah pintu. Kyungsoo berdiri diambang pintu sambil membawa sebuah kantung kertas.

" Ne? "

" Mandi dan gunakan baju di dalam kantung kertas ini. Jangan lupa untuk berdandan ne. Satu setengah jam lagi calon tunanganmu akan datang "

Ryeowook mendengus pelan lalu mengambil kantung kertas itu dari tangan eomma-nya. Kyungsoo menatap Ryeowook penuh arti sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar.

" Ryeowook-ah, mau eonni bantu berdandan? " Tanya Lay.

" Eung... Baiklah eonni "

" Lalu aku? " Suho menunjuk kearah dirinya sendiri.

" Keluar! "

Ryeowook dan Lay serempak mengusir Suho. Suho meringis karena diusir oleh yeodongsaengnya dan yeojachingu yang sangat-amat ia cintai.

' _Sabarlah Suho... Ini memang cobaan untukmu..._ ' Batin Suho sambil mengelus dada.

Poor Suho.

.

.

.

.

.

Seusai mandi dan mengenakan gaun yang diberikan eomma-nya, Ryeowook duduk di depan meja riasnya dengan tenang sementara Lay mendandani dan menata rambutnya yang sedikit ikal.

" Eonni.. "

" Ne? "

" Bagaimana bisa kau berpacaran dengan Suho oppa? "

Wajah Lay memerah. " Itu... sebenarnya dulu Suho yang mengejarku Ryeowook-ah "

" Jinjjayo? "

" Eum. Awalnya aku menganggap ia sangat mengganggu karena mengikutiku kemana-mana dan terlalu berlebihan padau. Tapi lama kelamaan aku merasa bahwa ia sangat memperhatikan dan melindungiku. Dan yah... Tak lama kemudian aku mulai menyukai—ani, mencintainya sebagaimana ia mencintaiku "

" Kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak kapan? " Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

" Eh? Itu... Kami baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak seminggu yang lalu "

Ryeowook tersenyum melihat wajah Lay yang kini mulai memerah. Hatinya terasa bahagia dan sakit secara bersamaan. Bahagia karena oppa-nya bisa bersatu dengan yeoja yang oppa-nya cintai, taoi sakit karena ia tak dapat merasakan dan menadapatkan hal yang sama seperti oppa-nya.

" Wookie, calon tunanganmu sudah datang. Ayo kita turun kebawah "

Suho membuka pintu lalu menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dan Lay. Ryeowook melepas genggaman tangan oppa-nya lalu berjalan sambil menunduk menuruni tangga.

" Ah itu dia! Itu Ryeowook, putri kami " Kata Kai.

" Cantik sekali! Bagaimana menurutmu, eum? " Tanya suara seorang yeoja kepada seorang namja muda di sebelahnya.

" Ne eomma "

' _Suara itu... Mungkinkah?_ ' Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya. Keterkejutan tak dapat ia sembunyikan saat melihat namja yang akan dijodohkan dengannya.

" Ne.. neo... "

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annyeonghaseo Readers~~

Apa ada yang merindukan Eunhye? :D

Tak disangka sebentar lagi Eunhye sama Wookie eomma ulang tahun /.\ Cuma beda 5 hari hehe xD

Senin hari terakhir Eunhye ulangan, jadinya hari ini Eunhye memutuskan untuk update chapter 7 bersama FF oneshoot " Can't You Look at Me? "~

itu ff yaoi yang pertamakali Eunhye bikin karena dorongan dari beberapa orang temen Eunhye yang mengusulkan supaya Eunhye membuat ff yaoi saudara-saudara! *Backsound: EXO-WOLF*

*sesi promosi –start-*

Ehem. Sebelum Eunhye mau cuap-cuap gaje, Eunhye mau nanya nih. Apa readersdeul sudah baca ff oneshoot Eunhye yang judulnya " Perhaps You " ? Bagi yang sudah Eunhye minta kritik dan masukannya, dan bagi yang belum baca, silahkan dibaca jika berminat ne? Jangan lupa juga meninggalan jejak untuk Eunhye :D *sesi promosi –end-*

Okeh. Jadi, di ff ini Suho Eunhye pilih untuk jadi oppa-nya Wookie eomma. Waeyo? soalnya Suho oppa itu pembawaannya menurut Eunhye dewasa banget.

Jadi jangan ada yang protes karena adanya perubahan umur Suho oppa yang sangat drastis karena disini Suho oppa lebih tua 2tahun dari Wookie eomma.

Balasan Review:

**hanazawa kay****: **Ini sudah balik kok :3 Hiatusnya ga lama2 hehe. Jodohnya itu… masih di chapter depan xD *sok misterius*

**Yuzuki Chaeri**** : **Ini sudah Eunhye coba panjangin lagi ne eonn~ Gomawo eonni :D

**cartwightelfsuju . shawolshinee**** : **Andwae! Jangan tamper Wookie eomma! *sembunyiin Wookie* Untuk tau jodohnya tunggu di chapter depan ne :D

**Yulia CloudSomnia : **mian ne~ jodohnya baru bisa dimunculin di chapter depan… sait perut katanya *nah loh* x_x Ini sudah dilanjut ne :3 apa Eunhye hiatusnya kelamaan?

**dyahYWS :** Tunggu jawabannya di chapter depan ne :D Gomawo ne :3

**mikie0807 : **Eunhye yang ngetik juga senyum2 sendiri xD untuk jodohnya Wookie eomma, Eunhye bakal nampilin di chapter depan arena beberapa alasan.. mianhae ne x_x

**adeismaya : **Sudah dilanjut ne chingu~ ^^

**dhia bintang : ** Mian… ZhouWook moment baru bisa dimunculin di chapter depan. Untuk chapter ini Eunhye masih fokus ke YeWook dulu x_x

**Greycells Lya**** : **Uwah, gomawoo xD ini sudah dilanjut ne :D

**93424 :** Annyeong chingu~ hal itu mari kita tanyakan pada Yeye appa xD |Y: Gaperlu nunggu lama sih aku sudah naksir— ah ani, cinta pada Wookie lebih tepatnya~|a: sama Eunhye engga nih oppa? *nge-wink*|r: *lempar golok* Semoga ini sudah panjang ne :D Gomawooo! *peluk*

**hyeojin08 : **Ne~ appa sudah falling in love :D untuk jodohnya Wookie eomma di chapter depan ne :3

**niisaa9**** : **Yeye appa sangat-amat tidak peka u.u *ditabok Clouds* Jodohnya dimunculin di chapter depan ne :3

Jika ada yang nanya " kenapa Eunhye munculin jodohnya di chapter depan? ", jawabannya adalah karena Eunhye sengaja pengen bikin misterius dikit~ #plak

Bukannya gimana sih, tapi rasanya kok gimana gitu kalau langsung ketahuan siapa jodohnya di chapter ini._.v

Sebagai gantinya, Eunhye kasih bocoran nih. antara dua-tiga chapter kedepan bakalan ada konflik antara jodoh Wookie eomma beserta YeWook :D

oKEY, Eunhye minta reviewnya ne? satu review dari satu readers sangat berarti buat nambah semangat Eunhye untuk ngetik dan update cepat.

Mind to Review again?


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Cinta itu manis, tapi terkadang pahit, bagaikan rasa mochachino. Ketika dingin rasa manis itu akan terasa hambar walaupun foam lembut dengan taburan bubuk cinnamon ataupun Latte Art yang menghiasinya. Apakah cintaku harus berakhir seperti itu? YeWook /GS/

**Sweet Love Café**

**Chapter 8**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Cast: YeWook, ZhouRy, Other Cast.**

**Warning: GS, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Ne.. neo... "

Mata Ryeowook terbelalak saat mendapati orang yang sangat dikenalnya kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

" Zhoumi _-ge_? "

" Annyeong Wookie-ah "

Zhoumi tersenyum ramah kearah Ryeowook yang terbengong-bengong melihatnya. Yeoja tersebut –Ryeowook— mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, bahkan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk memastikan bahwa ini hanyalah ilusi semata.

" Waeyo Wookie-ah? " Kyungsoo menyikut lengan Ryeowook perlahan.

" A..aniya eomma… "

" Karena kita semua sudah berkumpul disini, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke _Di Matteo_ sekarang? "

Kai menoleh kearah Hankyung yang berdiri disebelah Heechul.

" Ide bagus Kai-ah. Kaja "

' _Sesange... apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? '_ Batin Ryeowook kalut. Yeoja manis itu menggigit bibirnya pelan.

Tanpa ia sadari, Zhoumi tak henti menatap dirinya. Ia dapat menangkap dengan jelas kekhawatiran yang melanda diri Ryeowook.

' _Dui bui qi Wookie-ah... __Tapi aku benar-benar menginginkan dirimu... '_

.

.

.

.

_Di Matteo, 08.00 p.m_

Ryeowook menusuk-nusuk _pizza_ di hadapannya tanpa beniat untuk memakan masakan khas italia itu barang sedikit pun. Tentu saja hal itu menimbulkan tanda tanya di kepala semua orang yang duduk mengelilingi meja berbentuk bundar belapis kain penutup putih tersebut.

" Wookie-ah.. Mengapa _pizza_-nya tidak kau makan, eum? " Tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

Ryeowook melirik kearah eomma-nya sedikit dan menjawab dengan nada datar. " Aku tidak lapar "

Suho yang juga berada di tempat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tak biasanya yeodongsaeng kesayangannya bertingkah seperti ini. Sementara itu, Kai dan Hankyung tampak berdiskusi bersama Heechul dengan suara yang terlampau kecil.

Hankyung menatap Ryeowook dalam. " Ryeowook-ah, kau tahu mengapa kita berkumpul di restoran ini? "

Ryeowook hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Ia tampak sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan ucapan Hankyung.

" Kau akan kami jodohkan dengan Joon Myuk "

" Joon Myuk nugu? " Ryeowook menautkan kedua alisnya. Etah mengapa nama itu terasa familiar di telinganya.

" Joon Myuk itu nama korea-ku Wookie "

Seketika, Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya membulat menatap Zhoumi.

" Appa, jadi aku... "

Kai mengangguk pelan " Ne Wookie-ah, kau akan dijodohkan dengan Zhoumi "

" Dan pelaksanaannya dua minggu lagi " Sela Heechul, eomma Zhoumi.

" Apa.. ini tidak terlalu cepat? "

Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, begitu juga Kyungsoo.

" Maksudmu apa Wookie? "

" Eung... maksudku, aku tidak ingin bertunangan sekarang appa... lagipula aku masih kuliah... "

" Memangnya kenapa kalau kau masih kuliah, eum? " Tanya Heechul.

" Aku hanya merasa tidak bebas saja... "

" Tidak bebas bagaimana? Toh kalian hanya bertunangan, tidak langsung menikah "

_SKAK MAT!_

Lidah yeoja mungil itu terasa kelu. Ingin rasanya menangis, tapi itu semua ditahannya. Tak dipedulikannya appa dan eomma-nya yang berbincang tentang hari pertunangannya dengan Zhoumi. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah Yesung, Yesung, dan Yesung. Hanya namja itu seorang, tidak ada hal lain.

" Bagaimana Wookie-ah? "

Ryeowook tersentak dari lamunannya. " Eh? Eo? N..ne ahjumma? "

" Kau melamun eum? "

" Hanya sedang banyak pikiran tentang tugas-tugasku ahjumma " Ryeowook berusaha tersenyum.

" Tugas atau... seorang namja? "

" Ah? Eh... itu... "

" Ah, sudahlah. Bagaimana Wookie-ah? Kau setuju jika pertunangannya 2 minggu lagi?"

Bimbang, itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang. Sekelebat bayangan tentang hari-hari yang dilalui-nya bersama Yesung terus menghantui pikirannya. Yeoja mungil itu menghela nafas pelan sebelum menjawab,

" Ne, aku setuju "

.

.

.

.

.

" Kalian berdua, istirahatlah. Ini sudah malam "

" Ne Appa " Jawab Suho dan Ryeowook berbarengan.

Ryeowook melangkah berat menuju kamarnya. Begitu memasuki kamarnya, ia segera mengunci pintu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur. Tanpa bisa ia tahan, tangisnya tumpah begitu saja hingga membasahi wajah manisnya. Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

Ditatapnya lekat foto Yesung yang ia letakkan di nakas disamping tempat tidurnya, hingga tersadarkan saat ponselnya berbunyi tanda pesan masuk.

_From: Yesung-ie oppa_

_ Baby Wook, kau sudah tidur?_

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis.

_To: Yesung-ie oppa_

_ Ani. Waeyo oppa? _

_From: Yesung-ie oppa_

_ Tidak apa-apa. Apa kau tidak mengantuk? _

_To: Yesung-ie oppa_

_ Sedikit mengantuk. Tapi aku belum mau tidur._

_From: Yesung-ie oppe_

_ Ya! Kau itu yeoja, jangan tidur terlalu malam, pabo. _

_To: Yesung-ie oppa_

_ Aku tidak pabo -o-_

_From: Yesung-ie oppa_

_ Kau pabo, yeoja ter-pabo yang pernah kukenal~_

_To: Yesung-ie oppa_

_ Aku tidak pabo ToT_

_From: Yesung-ie oppa_

_Hahaha.. Ne, ne… Tidurlah Wookie, ini sudah malam_

_To: Yesung-ie oppa_

_ Nde~ Araseo oppa :D_

_From: Yesung-ie oppa_

_ Jaljayo Baby Wook... _

Pipi Ryeowook mulai menampakkan semburat tipis berwarna merah. Tapi disaat ia sadar wajahnya tengah memerah, dengan segera ditepisnya pikirannya tentang Yesung lalu bergelung dibawah selimut tebalnya.

'_2 minggu lagi... Hanya 2 minggu lagi... Setelah itu kau harus melupakannya Kim Ryeowook... _' Batinnya sebelum memasuki alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

_JOY Café 09.30 a.m_

Yesung mempercepat langkahnya menuju café milik Sungmin. Begitu membuka pintu café dengan cara yang – sedikit – tidak sopan, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru café.

Senyumnya mengembang saat mendapati yeoja bertubuh mungil sedang duduk di satu meja di sudut café itu sambil melempar pandangan keluar jendela. Tangan yeoja itu mengaduk-ngaduk _Choco Mints _dihadapannya.

" Annyeong Wookie-ah, lama menunggu? "

Ryeowook menoleh. Ia menatap kesal kearah Yesung, dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran dari namja berkepala besar tersebut " Lama sekali oppa "

" Mianhae Wookie " Kata Yesung memelas.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk pelan. Yeoja itu tampak cantik sekali hari ini. Dress tanpa lengan berwarna pink lembut dengan pita berukuran sedang berwarna ungu yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya, tak lupa _cardigan_ putih, dan sepatu _Boots _setinggi betis berwarna senada yang ikut melengkapi penampilannya.

" Kita jadi ke Pet Shop? "

Yesung mengangguk. " Ne. Mau pergi sekarang? "

" Eum "

Kedua orang itu keluar dari JOY Cafe setelah sebelumnya membayar minuman milik Ryeowook. Kini, Yesung dan Ryeowook berjalan menelusuri pertokoan yang tersebar di Myeongdong. Sesekali, mereka berhenti jika ada hal yang menarik perhatian mereka. Tak lama, mereka memasuki salah satu Pet Shop di sekitar situ.

" Oppa ingin membeli hewan apa, eum? "

" Molla-yo "

Yesung berkeliling mencari hewan yang menarik perhatiannya. Ryeowook pun begitu. Yeoja manis itu melihat-lihat dibagian reptil saat Yesung melihat dibagian Aves.

Seekor hewan berwarna kehijauan menarik perhatiannya. Diraihnya hewan itu lembut lalu menyentuh cangkangnya yang begitu keras. Ryeowook tersenyum riang lalu membawa kura-kura tersebut kepada Yesung.

" Oppa, bagaimana dengan ini? "

" Mwo? " Yesung menolehkan kepalanya.

" Lucu kan oppa? Bagaimana jika ini saja? "

" Eum… Baiklah, ini saja. Mau diberi nama apa? "

Yesung tampak berpikir sebentar, begitu juga Ryeowook.

" Ddangkoma! " Sahut mereka berbarengan.

Ryeowook dan Yesung tertawa cukup kencang sebelum akhirnya ditegur oleh petugas di Pet Shop tersebut.

Tanpa Yesung sadari, disaat ia sedang membayar kura-kura mungil di tangannya, Ryeowook yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya tersenyum miris.

' _13 hari lagi… Mianhae oppa…_ '

**TBC**

_Eunhye's Break Time~ ^o^_

Hai~ hai~~

Eunhye datang membawa chapter 8 xD

Apa chapter 8 ini memuaskan?

Mianhae ne kalau banyak kurangnya dan kependekkan…. Sudah lama ga apdet,kependekkan pula T^T

Mian, ZhouWook moment terpaksa Eunhye tahan dulu. Soalnya masih kurang sreg sama kurang romantis-_-v

Ohya, jeongmal gomawo buat yang sudah review ^^ Mian untuk kali ini ga Eunhye balesin :c Eunhye sudah baca semuanya kok. Eunhye ga nyangka ternyata banyak yang mikirin siapa jodoh Wookie eomma xD

Sejujurnya kemarin Eunhye gamau bikin Mimi-_ge_ yang jadi calon tunangan Wookie eomma. Tapi apa daya Eunhye bingung mau bikin siapa yang jadi tunangannya._.

Mau Kris-_ge_ ga cocok, Siwon oppa? Dih tambah lagi. Hae oppa? Fishy belong to monkey-_-

Biarlah Mimi-_ge_ berbahagia untuk saat ini. Tapi mungkin engga bahagia untuk kedepannya~ hahaha*ketawa nista**di-mochi sama Henly-_jie_*

Btw,, chapter ini sekalian memperingati hari ulang tahun Eunhye. Kapan? Hari ini~! Ahay, Eunhye tambah tua, 3 tahun lagi resmi 17 tahun, buat ktp, pergi ke korea, terus nikah sama Kai(?) *apa ini?* #plak.

Segitu ajadeh cuap-cuapnya :D

Pai~ pai~

Review Juseyo~~ :3


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Paris, kota indah yang penuh romansa. Bisakah aku menjalani hariku dengan bahagia? Kata 'maaf' seakan tak berarti lagi. Kenangan tinggalah kenangan. Haruskah hari terakhir yang kita lalui bersama menjadi seperti ini? Perpisahan yang begitu menyakitkan dan pahit bagaikan secangkir espresso panas di kala hujan menerpa Seoul... YeWook /GS/

**Sweet Love Café**

**Chapter 8**

**Ra****te: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Cast: YeWook, ZhouRy, Other Cast.**

**Warning: GS, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kadang aku berharap, bisakah waktu terhenti walau hanya satu jam saja? Bisakah seluruh memori indah yang kudapatkan selama ini tetap terjaga selamanya?_

_Bisakah Tuhan mengijinkan agar aku tetap berdiri di sisi orang yang sangat aku cintai?_

_Walau ia tidak mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya, bolehkah aku berharap?_

_Sesange… Please allow me to stay here, beside the one that I love with all my heart…_

_Jika waktu bisa menghapus segalanya… Bisakah aku meminta agar waktu membiarkan rasa didalam hatiku ini dan tidak menghapusnya barang sedikit pun?_

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Yesung dan Ryeowook semakin dekat satu sama lain. Canda dan tawa tak pernah sekalipun hilang disaat mereka sedang berbincang.

Dua minggu. Hanya dua minggu Ryeowook memiliki waktu berdua dengan Yesung, menghabiskan waktunya bersama namja yang ia cintai segenap hatinya. Setelah dua minggu itu terlewat, ia akan bertunangan dengan Zhoumi dan mustahil baginya untuk berdekatan dengan Yesung. Bahkan sebelum bertunangan pun Ryeowook merasa sedikit kesal karena dirinya sedikit dikekang oleh Zhoumi. Tak jarang, Zhoumi melarang Ryeowook untuk berdekatan dengan Yesung.

Tapi bukan Ryeowook namanya jika tak bisa melawan, 'kan? Kadang, disaat Zhoumi lengah, Ryeowook diam-diam pergi menemui Yesung di taman belakang Shapphire Blue University yang merupakan tempat tetap mereka berdua.

Hanya saja, dengan itu Ryeowook telah melakukan kesalahan fatal... Yang mungkin akan merubah segalanya...

Ryeowook POV.

Aku kembali menyilang angka yang tertera rapi di kalenderku. Tak terasa malam ini adalah malam pertunanganku dengan Zhoumi-_ge_. Sejujurnya, aku ingin menolak keputusan appa dan eomma.. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tak ingin mengecewakan mereka.

Kutatap nanar deretan tanggal yang telah kucoret beberapa hari terakhir ini.

" Yesung-ie oppa… " Gumamku pelan, nyaris tak bersuara.

Tak dapat kucegah lagi, air mata jatuh menuruni pipiku. Kubenamkan wajahku pada boneka jerapah yang berada dalam pelukanku, boneka yang diberikan Yesung oppa 2 hari yang lalu untukku.

Kuelus pelan bulu lembut boneka tersebut. Sesekali aku tersenyum tipis saat mengingat betapa canggungnya Yesung oppa saat ingin memberikan boneka ini padaku.

Aku tersentak mendengar suara ketukan pintu, yang belakangan diiringi oleh suara Zhoumi-_ge_. " Ryeowookie, _gege_ masuk ne? "

Sesegera mungkin aku menghapus jejak air mataku. " Ne _gege_ "

Tak lama, Zhoumi-_ge_ memasuki kamarku dan menghampiriku. Senyum mengembang pada wajahnya, namun hanya kubalas dengan senyuman tipis.

" Kau baik-baik saja Ryeowookie? "

" Ne _gege_, aku baik-baik saja "

" Jinjjayo? "

Aku mengangguk pelan " Eum "

" Geurae. Segeralah turun kebawah, mama dan Kyungsoo ahjumma menunggumu dibawah "

" Untuk apa, _ge_? "

" Molla "

Dengan malas-malasan, aku turun dari atas tempat tidurku lalu berjalan menuruni tangga. Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan mendekati eomma-ku dan Heechul ahjumma yang sedang bercakap-cakap.

" Wae eomma? " Tanyaku pelan.

" Kau tidak ada kegiatan 'kan hari ini? "

Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku sedikit terkejut saat eomma menarikku untuk mengikutinya beserta Heechul ahjumma, pergi menuju ke suatu tempat.

Ryeowook POV END.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook terbelalak saat menatap bangunan bergaya klasik di depannya, Vacheron Lequire'n, salah satu butik ternama yang terletak di pusat Seoul. Bangunan berinterior putih dan ungu yang menenangkan hati saat melihatnya. Boneka manekin tampak didirikan berderet dengan memakai baju-baju dengan desain yang sangat hebat, namun tetap terkesan elegan.

Ia dan kedua yeoja setengah baya di depannya melangkah memasuki butik tersebut. Yah, walaupun Ryeowook seorang anak dari pengusaha kaya, dia bukanlah tipe yeoja yang suka membeli pakaian-pakaian '_branded' _seperti milik teman-temannya.

Yeoja manis itu terkesima menatap sekelilingnya. Banyak baju dengan berbagai model di sekitarnya. Tangan Ryeowook terulur untuk menyentuh baju-baju tersebut. Mulai dari baju santai yang terkesan _boyish_, cardingan, baju terusan yang _girly_, hingga gaun pesta yang mewah namun tetap enak dipandang.

" Leeteuk-ah / eonni, _annyeong_ " Sapa Kyungsoo dan Heechul berbarengan.

Yeoja yang awalnya sedang berbicara dengan salah satu karyawan Vacheron Lequire'n itu menoleh dan tersenyum hingga menampakan dimple di kedua pipinya.

" Annyeong Heechulie, Kyungsoo-ah " Yeoja bernama Leeteuk itu memeluk Heechul dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

" Tumben sekali kalian kesini. Ada apa, hm? " Tanya Leeteuk.

" Zhoumi dan Ryeowook akan kami tunangkan, eonni. Dan sekarang kami kesini mencari baju untuk digunakan Ryeowookie disaat pertunangan " Jelas Kyungsoo.

Leeteuk tampak terkejut. " Jinjjayo? "

Kyungsoo dan Heechul mengangguk bersamaan.

" Eum... baiklah, dimana Ryeowookie? "

" Ada yang memanggilku? "

Ryeowook menatap eomma-nya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

" Ne Wookie-ah~ kka, ikuti ahjumma ke fitting room " Leeteuk menarik tangan Ryeowook dan memasuki suatu ruangan.

Cukup lama Ryeowook dan Leeteuk di dalam ruangan itu, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Heechul yang sedang berdiskusi perihal pertunangan kedua buah hati mereka yang akan dilaksanakan malam ini juga.

Setelah 30 menit lebih mereka menunggu, Leeteuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut diikuti oleh Ryeowook di belakangnya. Kyungsoo dan Heechul tak henti-hentinya memuji saat melihat penampilan Ryeowook yang dapat dikatakan sangat manis dan menawan.

Ryeowook tersenyum miris saat melihat ekspresi bahagia eomma-nya. ' _Sesange... Apakah keputusanku menyetujui pertunangan ini tepat? '_

.

.

.

.

.

_The Plaza Hotel, 08.00 p.m_

Tampak berpuluh-puluh namja dan yeoja hilir mudik memenuhi _ballroom_ hotel ternama di Seoul tersebut.

Tan Hangeng dan Kim Jongin tampak berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa tamu, begitu juga kedua istri mereka. Zhoumi sendiri tampak berbincang dengan beberapa relasi bisnis papa- nya.

Sesekali, namja berdarah china-korea itu menyipitkan matanya untuk mencari keberadaan Ryeowook. Tapi sayang, ia tak mendapati sosok yeoja manis tersebut dimanapun.

" Selamat malam, para hadirin sekalian, terima kasih karena telah meluangkan waktu untuk mengadiri pertunangan putra saya, Zhoumi, dengan putri dari Kai-_ssi_, Kim Ryeowook " Ucap Hangeng dengan penuh wibawa.

Dari kejauhan, Kyungsoo terlihat sedang menenangkan Ryeowook yang gugup.

" Wookie-ah, kka, naiklah keatas panggung " Bisik Kyungsoo pelan sambil mengelus rambut Ryeowook penuh sayang.

" Ne eomma... " Lirih Ryeowook.

Perlahan, Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga disamping panggung. Seluruh mata terarah kepadanya disaat yeoja bertubuh mungil itu mendudukkan diri di sebelah Zhoumi.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, malam ini Ryeowook terlihat sangat cantik. Tubuh mungil Ryeowook dibalut oleh gaun tanpa lengan berwarna ungu selutut yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya. Gaun itu menggembung di bagian bawah, dan terdapat renda berwarna hitam dada, juga dengan _belt_ berwarna perak yang mengelilingi pinggangnya.

Kaki yeoja mungil itu menggunakan high heels berwarna senada yang melengkapi penampilannya. Rambut bergelombang kecoklatannya digelung keatas dan menyisakan beberapa anak rambut yang jatuh dengan lembutnya, menampakkan leher jenjangnya.

Ryeowook tampak tak memperhatikan ucapan demi ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Hangeng. Mata yeoja itu menatap lurus kedepan, sambil sesekali tersenyum kepada seluruh orang yang menghadiri pertunangan'nya'.

" Ryeowookie, kemarikan tanganmu " Ucap Zhoumi setengah berbisik.

Ryeowook yang terkejut segera menyodorkan tangannya. Matanya terasa memanas disaat melihat Zhoumi tengah memakaikan cincin pertunangan ke jari manisnya. ' _Andai saja yang berada di hadapanku sekarang bukan Zhoumi-ge... Andai saja yang berada di hadapanku sekarang adalah Yesung-ie oppa... Apakah keputusanku ini benar adanya? '_ Batinnya.

Tepat disaat Zhoumi memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari manis Ryeowook, flash yang berasal dari kamera milik para wartawan yang juga diundang untuk hadir di acara tersebut. Mata Ryeowook seketika memicing ketika melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalnya, Jessica.

" Apa yang kau lihat Wookie? " Tanya Zhoumi.

" Ah? Aniya _gege_ " Dusta Ryeowook. _' mungkin hanya perasaanku saja... Tak mungkin ada Jessica disini..._ ' Bisiknya dalam hati.

" Besok sore, Ryeowook dan Zhoumi akan pindah ke Paris untuk melanjutkan studi mereka "

" Mwo? Besok? Paris? _Gege! _Apa maksudnya ini? " Tanya Ryeowook panik. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tak tahu tentang akan kepindahannya bersama Zhoumi ke Paris.

" Kau tidak diberi tahu oleh Ahjussi dan Ahjumma? "

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah.

" Kita akan tinggal disana selama 4 tahun, Ryeowookie. Papa, mama, Ahjussi, dan ahjumma ingin agar kita bisa mandiri disana "

" Tapi aku tak ingin meninggalkan Seoul, _ge... _" Lirih Ryeowook.

Zhoumi tak membalas perkataan Ryeowook, namun ia tahu perasaan Ryeowook sekarang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia telah terlanjur mengusulkan kepada kedua orang tua mereka agar mereka bisa tinggal diluar Seoul.

' _Ryeowookie... Dui bui qi... '_

.

.

.

.

_Shapphire Blue University_

" Mwo? Jinjjayo Wookie-ah? Kau bertunangan dengan Zhoumi? Dan kau juga akan pindah ke Paris sore ini? Kenapa mendadak sekali? " Tanya Sungmin beruntun.

" Ne eonni, kenapa kau pindah? Bahkan kau pindah bersama... err... Zhoumi-_ge_ " Timpal Henry.

" YAK! Eonni! Henry-ah! Shut up! Kalian membuatku pusing! " Jerit Ryeowook kesal.

Pikirannya yang semula telah terbebani karena pertunangannya kemarin dan perihal kepindahannya nanti sore, sekarang justru ditambahkan dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Henry dan Sungmin.

" Mianhae Ryeowookie/eonni… " Lirih Sungmin dan Henry.

" Ne.. ne, gwaenchana "

Ryeowook menghela nafas pelan. " Eonni, Henry-ah… Eottheohkae? Aku tidak ingin pergi ke Paris… Aku tidak menginginkan pertunangan ini... "

Sungmin dan Henry sama-sama terdiam. Sementara itu, Ryeowook mulai menitikkan air mata.

" Ryeowook-ah... Cobalah jalani terlebih dahulu... " Ujar Sungmin.

" Tapi eonni... "

" Ryeowook eonni... Apa alasanmu saat kau pasrah menerima pertunangan yang diusulkan appa dan eomma eonni? " Tanya Henry tiba-tiba.

Ryeowook tersentak kaget. Tetapi ia tetap menjawab, " Aku... Aku tak ingin mengecewakan appa dan eomma, Henry-ah... "

Henry menatap Ryeowook sedih. " Eonni... Kau mungkin berhasil untuk tidak mengecewakan kedua orang tua eonni... Tapi eonni telah mengecewakanku... "

" Wa.. wae Henry-ah? " Tanya Ryeowook.

" Aku mencintai Zhoumi _gege_, eonni... Bahkan jauh sebelum aku mengenalnya, aku telah jatuh cinta padanya... " Henry menghapus air matanya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum. " Tahukah eonni? Hatiku terasa sakit setiap melihat Zhoumi-_ge_ memperlakukan eonni seperti porselen yang rapuh... Aku iri eonni... "

" Mianhae Henry-ah, mianhae... "

Sungmin yang sedih melihat kedua sahabat dekatnya menangis pun segera memeluk mereka dan menenangkan mereka.

" Wookie-ah, bagaimana dengan... Yesung oppa? " Tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

" Nan mollayo eonni... "

" Apa kau sudah memberitahu perihal pertunanganmu dengan Zhoumi? "

Ryeowook menggeleng. " Aku takut eonni... aku takut ia menjauhiku jika ia tahu aku bertunangan dengan Zhoumi-_ge_... "

" Wookie-ah, kau harus memberitahu-nya... Kalau tidak n—"

Ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat ponsel Ryeowook berbunyi. Ryeowook segera mengecek ponselnya. Mata yeoja itu terbelalak saat melihat nama orang yang mengirim pesan padanya.

" Wae, Ryeowook eonni? "

" Yesung oppa ingin bertemu denganku... " Lirih Ryeowook.

Sungmin dan Henry berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya mendorong Ryeowook untuk segera menemui Yesung. " Kka, cepat temui dia " Ucap Sungmin.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk lalu berlari secepatnya ke tempat dimana ia dan Yesung biasa bertemu, taman belakang Shapphire Blue University. Dalam otaknya telah berkecamuk banyak hal. Ia merasakan bahwa hal yang tidak baik akan terjadi.

" Yesung oppa! " Seru yeoja mungil tersebut saat melihat sosok Yesung yang membelakangi dirinya.

Ryeowook sedikit kaget saat melihat Yesung menatapnya dingin, tidak dengan ekspresi ceria seperti biasanya. Namja bermata sipit itu memandang Ryeowook sinis, lalu memberikan 3 lembar foto yang sedari tadi digenggamnya erat kepada Ryeowook.

Mata Ryeowook terbelalak saat melihat ke- tiga foto itu. Foto pertunangannya dengan Zhoumi!

" Kau bertunangan dengan Zhoumi, eoh? "

Dengan sedikit ragu, Ryeowook mengangguk lemah.

" Kau mengecewakanku, Kim Ryeowook " Ucap Yesung dengan nada dingin.

" Oppa, aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini... "

" Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan! Aku muak denganmu! "

" O-oppa... "

" DIAM! " Bentak Yesung. " Kau tahu!? Aku menyesal telah mencoba membuka hatiku untukmu! Aku menyesal karena telah mulai mencintaimu Kim Ryeowook! "

" Oppa... "

" Jika aku tahu akan jadi begini, AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MEMBUKA HATIKU UNTUKMU! Aku menyesal Jatuh cinta padamu Kim Ryeowook! "

" Oppa... tolong dengarkan aku.. Aku sama sekali tak mencintai Zhoumi _gege_... "

Yesung tertawa meremehkan. " Jinjjayo? Haha, maaf, tapi aku tak akan percaya lagi pada yeoja pembohong sepertimu!

" Oppa! "

Yesung terdiam. Bahunya terlihat naik – turun menahan emosi.

" Puaskah kau sekarang? Puaskah kau mempermainkanku? " Tanya Yesung setelah menurunkan intonasi suaranya.

Air mata menggenang di mata Ryeowook. Perlahan, air hujan ikut turun membasuh mereka berdua, seakan menggambarkan kekecewaan yang sangat mendalam milik Yesung.

" Pada awalnya, aku memutuskan untuk tak percaya pada semua perkataan Jessica-_ssi_ karena aku percaya padamu... Tapi saat Jessica-_ssi_ menunjukkan foto ini padaku, aku berpikir, inikah balasan kepercayaanku untukmu? " Lirih namja itu. "Aku sangat kecewa Ryeowook... "

" Yesung oppa... "

" Mulai sekarang, jangan temui aku lagi. Aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu... " Ucap Yesung pelan, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook seorang diri.

Ryeowook jatuh terduduk. Air mata tak hentinya menuruni wajah manisnya. Isakan demi isakan keluar tanpa bisa ia tahan, bahkan sesekali, yeoja manis itu menggumamkan nama Yesung.

Hujan terus-menerus mengguyur tubuh mungilnya, ikut menangis bersama dirinya.

" Yesung-ie oppa... Mianhae... " Lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Incheon International Airport, 05.38 p.m_

Tepat di depan pintu keberangkatan Incheon International Airport, terlihat beberapa yeoja dan namja berkumpul membentuk lingkaran kecil.

" Ryeowook-ah, aku akan sangat merindukanmu " Ucap Sungmin seraya memeluk Ryeowook.

" Ne eonni... aku juga akan sangat merindukanmu dan Henry, juga dengan yang lainnya " Balas Ryeowook.

" Nuna, kenapa kau harus pergi? Bukankah kau bilang ingin mengalahkan keahlianku sebagai _barista_? Bahkan kau belum sempat mengalahkanku bermain _starcraft_! "

" YAK! Kyuhyun-ah! " Ryeowook menjitak kepala Kyuhyun pelan. " Sepulang dari Paris bersama Zhoumi-_ge_, aku akan mengalahkanmu dan menjadi _barista_ terhebat di seantero Seoul! "

Namja bernama Kyuhyun itu hanya tertawa lalu memeluk erat Ryeowook. " Aku akan merindukanmu nuna " Ucapnya sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dengan Ryeowook.

" Eonni... "

Ryeowook menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Gadis itu tersenyum kepada Henry yang mulai menangis.

" Uljima Henry-ah, uljimaneyo~ "

" Eonni... Jangan pergi... " Isak Henry.

" Mianhae Henry-ah... " Ryeowook tersenyum miris. Yeoja itu tersenyum sesaat lalu membisikkan beberapa kata ke telinga Henry.

" M-mwo? Kau serius eonni? " Tanya Henry sangsi.

" Ne Henry-ah. Aku serius "

" Ryeowookie, kaja, sudah saatnya " Zhoumi menarik tangan Ryeowook pelan.

" Ne, _gege_. Ya, Mochi, ingat kata-kataku tadi ne~ Pai-pai~ " Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya dan mengedipkan sebelah mata kearah Henry.

Tak lama setelah Ryeowook dan Zhoumi meninggalkan Henry, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin beserta orangtua mereka, mereka pun memasuki pesawat dan duduk di kursi penumpang.

Ryeowook yang saat itu duduk tepat di dekat jendela seketika melemparkan pandangannya keluar. Bibirnya melengkung, menciptakan sebuah senyuman.

'_ Bye Seoul... I'll miss you so much… Hope I can start a new life at Paris, and go back here after 4 years… Paris, city of Romance, see you very soon… _' Bisiknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

_Walaupun jarak terpaut jauh, bukan berarti hati kita juga ikut berjauhan.._

_Waktu bisa mengubah segalanya… _

_Kebencian menjadi Cinta,_

_Begitu juga sebaliknya…_

_._

_._

_Paris, kota budaya yang penuh romansa,_

_Bisakah kau menciptakan lembaran baru untuk kisah cinta milikku?_

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Annyeong readersdeul~

Mianhae ne Eunhye apdetnya kelamaan dan pendek :(

Apa ff ini mulai membosankan? Jika iya, tolong beri tahu Eunhye ne...

Maaf, Eunhye bener-bener minta maaf untuk semua readers...

Eunhye sekarang cuma bisa megang laptop hari sabtu, itu pun kalau Eunhye sempat...

Kemungkinan ff ini dan yang lain akan lama apdetnya. Tapi kalau bisa Eunhye usahain update tiap akhir minggu

Untuk pertunangan Ryeowook, itu sengaja Eunhye percepat. Kenapa? Soalnya konflik sudah menunggu di depan mata dan chapter depan saatnya untuk memperbanyak **ZhouWook MOMENT!**

Akhirnya ZhouWook moment akan muncul~~! xD (?)

oke, back to topic. Sebenernya Eunhye pengen bikin 2 minggu terakhir YeWook barengan. Tapi kalau beneran Eunhye buat kaya gitu, jadinya malah kelamaan dan ceritanya makin membingungkan.

Dan *jeng...jeng...jeng...jeng* Jessica eonni muncul loh! Iya muncul! #ditabokreaders. Ini baru pembalasan pertama Jessica :3 nanti masih akan ada pembalasan Jessica yang kedua, tapi ga dalam chapter dekat ini ^o^ Biarkanlah Zhoumi _gege_ berbahagia bersama Wookie eomma telebih dahulu :3

Gomawo untuk semua readers yang sudah mereview ff ini, Eunhye sangat-amat senang waktu tau masih ada yang setia nungguin ff aneh bin gaje ini

Ohya, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ne bagi yang muslim ^o^ semoga puasanya lancar dan selalu bisa tahan godaan :D

#GetWellSoonKai #GetWellSoonKai

#GetWellSoonKai #GetWellSoonKai

#GetWellSoonKai

Get Well Very Soon for Kai or Kim Jong In oppa. EXOtics and EXOST pray for you. 11th Wolf, keep fighting!

**Big Thanks To**:

**lailatul magfiroh16****Veeclouds****Yulia CloudSomnia | ****93424 | ****adel | ****cartwightelfsuju shawolshinee****Anik0405****dyahYWS | ****hyeojin08 | ****hanazawa kay**

**Thanks a lot for all reviewers, and all silent readers.**

**Without you all, I wouldn't have any spirit to continue this fanfiction ^^ **

**- **_Eunhye a.k.a EXOST Panda -_


	11. Chapter 11

[NEW SUMMARY] Paris, kota indah yang penuh romansa. Bisakah aku menjalani hariku dengan bahagia? Kata 'maaf' seakan tak berarti lagi. Kenangan tinggalah kenangan. Haruskah hari terakhir yang kita lalui bersama menjadi seperti ini? Perpisahan yang begitu menyakitkan dan pahit bagaikan secangkir espresso panas di kala hujan menerpa Seoul... YeWook /GS/

**Sweet Love Café**

**Chapter 10**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Cast: YeWook, ZhouRy, Other Cast.**

**Warning: GS, Typo(s)**

A/N: Seharusnya chapter kemarin itu chapter 9, tapi Eunhye salah ngetik jadi chapter 8._.v Harap dimaklumi ne~ #DeepBow (_ _)

.

.

.

_Terkadang aku tidak percaya dengan perkataan orang lain._

" _Tempat baru adalah tempat untuk memulai lembaran baru dalam buku kehidupanmu "_

_Apakah hal itu akan berlaku padaku?_

_Apakah aku dapat memulai untuk membuka dan menulis kisahku dalam lembar yang baru, dan… Melupakan dirinya seutuhnya?_

_Jika itu berlaku pada diriku, hanya satu yang aku harapkan…_

_Semoga ia juga melupakan diriku sebagaimana aku akan melupakan dirinya…_

.

.

.

_Paris, 15 June 20xx._

Yeoja mungil itu membalik-balik lembaran buku di atas mejanya. Kacamata berbingkai Violet bertengger manis di pangkal hidung yeoja tersebut. Sekilas, ia tampak terlihat sedang membaca buku tersebut, tapi sebenarnya pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana. Diketuknya pelan pensil dalam genggamannya ke meja. Sesekali yeoja tersebut menghentikan ketukan itu lalu menuliskan sesuatu ke kertas di dekatnya.

"Ryeowook-ah!"

Ryeowook dapat merasakan lengan kekar milik seorang namja kini melingkari lehernya. Yeoja itu sedikit tersenyum lalu melepas kacamata yang digunakannya.

"_Weishenme gege_?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Tak apa. _Gege_ hanya ingin bertemu denganmu Li Xu"

Yeoja manis itu hanya terkikik pelan menanggapi ucapan namja tersebut, Zhoumi. Zhoumi mengusap puncak kepala Ryeowook a.k.a Li Xu dengan sayang, dan sesekali mengecup pipi yeoja tersebut.

"Li Xu, bagaimana dengan perkembangan café?" Tanya Zhoumi.

"Untuk saat ini cukup bagus, _ge. _Mengingat sangat banyak café yang menjadi saingan."

Zhoumi tersenyum. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan pendidikan _Barista_-mu?"

"Sebentar lagi aku lulus. Aish, kadang aku lelah jika harus meracik dan mencicipi kopi dalam jangka waktu berkala," Desah Ryeowook pelan.  
"Mengapa begitu? Bukankah sebagai _coffee lovers_ seharusnya kau senang, eum?"

"Tapi 'kan tidak sebegitunya juga _gege~_"

Zhoumi mencubit hidung Ryeowook gemas. "Araseo _Princess,_" Ujarnya sambil tertawa. "Cepatlah kemasi barang-barang di meja mu lalu kita akan segera berangkat," Lanjut Zhoumi.

"Eum. Tunggu saja di luar _ge_, aku tidak akan lama,"

.

.

.

Zhoumi melempar pandang keluar jendela, menatap pemandangan malam kota Paris yang sangat gemerlap. Cahaya yang berasal dari lampu yang dinyalakan rumah, gedung pencakar, mall, dan toko-toko kecil menambah keindahan kota tersebut. Tampak juga dalam pandangan Zhoumi, hiruk pikuk lalu lintas Paris. Dan yang terpenting, _Eiffel Tower_ yang sebentar lagi akan memulai pertunjukan _Illuminati_ yang sangat indah. Menara rancangan _Gustave Eiffel_ yang menggemparkan dunia pada tahun 1889 hingga sekarang. _Gustave Eiffel_, sang insinyur Prancis dan juga seorang ahli struktur logam yang sangat luar biasa hingga dapat merancang menara dengan nilai arsitektur tinggi seperti itu, mengingat begitu banyak halangan yang dialaminya saat merancang dan memulai pembangunan menara tersebut. Disaat terpuruk, hanya satu yang ia pikirkan '_I want to touch the moon_'. Harapanlah yang membuat keinginannya tercapai.

Zhoumi tersenyum tipis. Namja _Chinese _tersebut memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha mengingat perkataan 'seorang sahabat'nya beberapa hari yang lalu.

[FLASH BACK]

_"Joonmyuk-ah, apa kau yakin tentang ini?"_

_Zhoumi mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku yakin. Lagipula tak ada pilihan lain, bukan?"_

_Namja di hadapan Zhoumi tersebut mendengus kesal, lalu menatap tajam Zhoumi._

"_Ya, jika begitu, lebih baik kau tidak perlu seperti itu!"_

_ "Donghae-ah,"_

_ "Panggil aku Aiden, ini di Paris, bukan Korea," Ucap Donghae a.k.a 'Aiden' sambil melirik yeoja-yeoja yang berlalu lalang di sekitar meja mereka, dengan sesekali mengedipkan sebelah matanya._

_ "Ara, ara. Aiden Lee," Zhoumi memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Tolong berhenti menggoda yeoja-yeoja itu, sebelum kau kulaporkan pada Hyukkie."_

_ "Aish, kau jahat sekali padaku!"_

_ "Biar saja. Hah~ Aku bingung mengapa Hyukkie mau saja dengan namja playboy seperti dirimu, Aiden," Ucap Zhoumi._

_ "Itulah hebatnya diriku, Joonmyuk!"_

_ "Terserah kau saja lah."_

_Zhoumi menyesap kopi hitam di hadapannya. Bayang-bayang yeoja itu kini memenuhi pikirannya, dan meresahkan batinnya. Senyum manis yang terlukis tiap harinya, senyuman yang ia rindukan sebelum semua hal itu terjadi, dan sebuah penyesalan yang tak kunjung terhapus dari memorinya. Haruskah? Salahkah dirinya? Andai saat itu ia bisa bertahan, mungkin semua akan berjalan dengan baik. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, sebagaimana menyesalnya dia, tetap saja hal yang sudah terlewati tidak mungkin bisa diulang kembali._

_ "Joonmyuk-ah," Panggil Aiden._

_ "Wae?"_

_ "Renungkanlah kembali, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan. Jangan sampai membuat seseorang tersiksa hanya karenamu."_

_ "Kau tidak mengerti, Aiden. Ini terlalu sulit," Zhoumi mengacak rambut kemerahan miliknya dengan sedikit kasar._

_ "Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi kau harus bisa menentukan, mana yang benar untuk dirimu, dan juga untuk dirinya. Jangan mengorbankan kebahagiaan, entah milikmu ataukah milik orang lain. Itu hanya akan membuat dirimu sendiri tersiksa," Aiden menatap Zhoumi lembut, lalu menepuk bahu Zhoumi pelan. "Pikirkan baik-baik, mate. Jangan sampai kau menyesal" Ucapnya seraya pergi ,meninggalkan Zhoumi yang masih terpaku di tempat._

[FLASH BACK END]

'_Menyesal? Bahkan tak perlu kau katakana pun, aku telah menyesal. Sangat menyesal, Aiden Lee,'_ Batin Zhoumi.

_**Ryeowook's Side**_**.**

"Kau sudah dalam perjalanan ke tempat itu?" Tanya Ryeowook pada seseorang di seberang telepon.

"…"

"Ya! Tentu saja!"

"…"

"Oh, ayolah, aku sangat yakin."

"…"

"Ne, aku serius"

"…"

"Aku akan segera kesana. Tenang saja."

"…"

"Eum. Araseo~"

"…"

"Jinjja?"

"…"

"Ara~ Ara~ Sampai betemu nanti~"

_PIK._

Ryeowook mematikan ponsel berwarna ungu miliknya. Yeoja bertubuh mungil tersebut berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya sambil sesekali bersenandung pelan, menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang sedang popular beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Yeoja itu mengerenyit saat melihat Zhoumi yang menatap kosong keluar jendela apartemen. Perlahan, didekatinya namja tersebut.

"_Gege_?"

"…"

"_Gege_?"

"…" Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"_GEGE!"_

"…"

"Ya, _gege_! Aku sudah selesai!" Seru Ryeowook.

Zhoumi tersentak kaget. "Ah, kau sudah selesai? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, eum?"

"Aish~ Aku bahkan sudah berkali-kali memanggil _gege_, tapi _gege _mengacuhkanku! _Gege_ sedang melamunkan apa, eoh?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aniya, _gege_ tidak memikirkan apapun. _Kka_, kita berangkat sekarang," Ucap Zhoumi lembut, lalu menggandeng tangan mungil Ryeowook.

.

.

.

_Eiffel Tower, 21.33 p.m_

Ryeowook dan Zhoumi berjalan berdampingan memasuki _La Petite, _restoran bernuansa Italia yang terdapat di dekat menara Eiffel. Bangunan bergaya klasik tersebut menyambut kedatangan keduanya. Dinding bercat merah maroon mengelilingi seluruh ruangan, dengan lampu-lampu tempel dengan aksen tahun 80-an menghiasi semua dinding. Tak ketinggalan lantai beralaskan karpet beludru lembut berwarna kelabu yang sangat kontras dengan suasana yang melingkupi hingga setiap sudut tempat ini.

"Ah!" Ryeowook menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Waeyo Li Xu?" Tanya Zhoumi.

"Aku meninggalkan ponselku di dalam mobil, _ge_. _Gege_ masuk saja duluan dan mencari meja. Aku akan segera kembali," Ucap Ryeowook sambil berlalu.

Zhoumi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu melangkahkan kaki-nya ke dalam restoran. Matanya menatap ke seluruh penjuru restoran tersebut. '_Ah, disana saja!_' Pikirnya saat melihat salah satu meja kosong yang berada di dekat jendela. Tepat saat ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja tersebut, seorang yeoja tanpa sengaja tertabrak olehnya dan jatuh terduduk.

"Ah, _sorry miss_," Ucap Zhoumi sambil membantu yeoja tersebut berdiri.

Yeoja tersebut berdiri dengan susah payah, lalu menatap Zhoumi dengan senyuman manis yang tersemat pada wajahnya. "_It's okay,it's my fault, not your fault. I didn't watch my ste— _mw-mwo?"

Mata Zhoumi terbelalak menataop yeoja di hadapannya. "Ne-neo?"

"_Gege_! Aku sudah kembali!" Seru Ryeowook.

Langkah Ryeowook terhenti saat melihat Zhoumi dan yeoja dihadapannya saling melempar pandang dengan tatapan tak percaya. Namun, Ryeowook tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat hal tersebut.

"Li Xu-ah—"

"Tak kusangka kalian sudah bertemu, padahal aku ingin membuat kalian bertemu jika aku sudah kembali dari _basement_. Tapi ternyata kalian malah mendahuluiku. Ah, tapi lebih baik begini 'kan? Zhoumi-_ge_ dan…"

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

.

.

.

Annyeonghaseo Naega Saranghaenun Readersdeul :3

Ada yang kangen Eunhye ga nih? Ga kangen? Oh, yaudalah. /pundung di pojokan/ #Plak

Oke. Lupakan yang diatas. Itu hanya bukti keautisan Eunhye akhir-akhir ini-_-v

Gimana nih ZhouWook moment-nya? So sweet atau engga? Kalau engga mianhae jeongmal mianhae xox

Kayaknya pada ga rela nih Ryeowook tunangan sama Zhoumi-_ge_ :o Mari kita beri sedikit kebahagiaan untuk oppa-hyung-_gege_ Koala merah kita yang ngenes sengenes-ngenesnya karena belum Eunhye ijini ketemu sama Henly-_jie_ *Ketawa nista* *Dilempar sepatu* Tenang saja, akhirnya tetep YeWook kok Eunhye ga akan ngerubah ff ini jadi 100% ZhouWook. Inget, ZhouWook Cuma selingan ^o^

Oh ya, disini kan Eunhye nulis soal '_Barista'_. Ada yang tau _Barista_ itu apa? x3

**Eunhye jelasin sedikit soal **_**Barista**_** ne ^_^**

_**Barista**_ **itu peracik kopi di kafe-kafe, tapi biasanya **_**Barista**_** ada di kafe yang sudah terkenal. Atau lebih tepatnya kafe yang sudah 'besar' gitu. **_**Barista**_** itu semacem **_**Patissiere-**_**nya dunia Kopi. Bisa dibilang, **_**Barista**_** itu dispesialisasikan khusus untuk meracik kopi-kopi yang rasanya bener-bener enak dan rasa kopinya itu level/kelas dunia. Untuk menjadi **_**Barista**_** handal, di korea dan di Negara-negara berkembang ada tempat pelatihan khususnya, yang ngajar juga bukan sembarang orang lho. Yang ngajar tingkatnya sudah bener-bener hebat, dan racikan kopi mereka bener-bener enak. Chef Bara kalah deh pokoknya *apa hubungannya?* /Abaikan/ **

**Special Big Thanks To:**

**Ryeonggu|Shusimakipark|niisaa9|dyahYWS|Anik0405|Double Kims|Greycells Lya|****lailatul . magfiroh . 16****Park Young Min-chan** **| hanazawa kay| Yulia CloudSomnia| meyy|****cartwightelfsuju . shawolshinee**

Dan para Silent Readers yang walaupun jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah meninggalkan jejak, tapi tetap setia membaca ff milik Eunhye ini, Eunhye sangat berterima kasih. (_ _)

Khusus untuk **PurpleAddict**

Kenapa Yeye marah marah sama Wookie, padahal Wookie ga ada salah? Ohoho,, Itulah yang dinamakan dengan Cinta xD Yeye appa merasa kecewa, karena setahu dia, Wookie eomma itu cinta mati sama dia. Makanya, saat dia mulai bisa membalas perasaan Wookie eomma, dan Wookie eomma malah memutuskan untuk menerima pertunangannya dengan Zhoumi _gege_, dia ngerasa hatinya dipermainkan. Maksudnya, dia ngerasa kalau Wookie eomma dari dulu Cuma main-main dang a serius sama dia. Ya, pokoknya begitulah :3 Ga ngerti? Iya, Eunhye juga ga ngerti. Yeye appa tadi ngasitau alesan marahnya sekilat kereta express sih. Dasar appa pabbo *pouting*

Kalau Eunhye perhatikan, sekarang readers di ff ini makin menurun, review-nya juga. Apa cerita ini sebegitu membosankannya? Atau hanya perasaan Eunhye saja?  
.

.

Yesung:Eunhye…

Eunhye: Ampun appa, ampun… /ngacir/

Yesung: Woi, persatuin appa sama Baby Wook sekarang!

Eunhye:Andwae! Tunggu chapter depan sono! Ntar appa ketemu Wookie eomma!  
Yesung: Jinjja?

Eunhye: Ne, tapi nanti Eunhye bikin eomma amnesia! Huahaha *Evil Laugh*

Yesung: Andwaee! /pundung/

Zhoumi: Jangan apa-apain tunangan _gege_-_-

Eunhye: Mwo? Tunangan _gege_? Woah, Henly _jie_~~! _Gege_ sudah tidak mengakuimu lagi!

Henly: Zhoumi… Kau…

Zhoumi: Eh? Eo? Mochi, _gege_ bisa jelaskan…

Henly: Tak ada ampun bagimu _ge!_ /Tarik Zhoumi/

Eunhye: OMO! ZhouRy mau ngapain? /siap handycam/

Ryeowook: Eunhye, cepet kelarin ini ff. Eomma mau ketemu Yesung lagi. SE-CE-PAT-NYA

Eunhye: Tapi eomma…

Ryeowook: Ga ada ngebantah! Cepet selesaikan ff ini! FF-mu yang lain nunggak!

Eunhye: Araseo eomma-o-

Okesip pertemuan kita pada hari ini(?) Anggap saja OOC garing diatas hanya angin lalu yang ga pernah berlalu seiring berjalannya hubungan Wookie eomma dan Yeye appa.

At Last,

Mind to RnR? ;)


End file.
